Star Wars IX: Una luz en la oscuridad
by Megaterio
Summary: Rey Skywalker ha finalizado su entrenamiento mandaloriano bajo la tutela de Sabine Wren. La Resistencia ha logrado captar el apoyo de los demás sistemas de la Alianza. Coruscant se ha convertido en el objetivo más importante para la Alianza ¿estarán preparados para la batalla que decidirá el destino de la galaxia?.
1. Captura

**NA: Este fic es la continuacion directa de Sombras de la Rebelion. Se recomienda echar un vistazo al anterior fic para comenzar con esta, si ya lo has hecho, entonces !empecemos a leer!  
**

 **Cronologia: 37 dby (un año despues de Sombras de la Rebelion y tres del Despertar de la Fuerza)**

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana... **  
**_

 _Rey Skywalker ha terminado con su entrenamiento mandaloriano_

 _Y esta lista para afrontar su destino pero antes irá a Jakku, su planeta de origen, siguiendo una intuición de la Fuerza_

 _La Alianza de Sistemas Libres ha conseguido el apoyo de muchos mundos, la Resistencia ha dejado de llamarse así al unirse a ellos y han logrado su primera victoria como tal: la caída de Carida._

 _La General Leia Organa sabe que la pequeña victoria solo ha sido para subir la moral de los envalentonados soldados, el verdadero objetivo es tomar Coruscant, que aún están en manos de la Primera Orden._

* * *

 **Bitácora de Leia Organa**.  
 _Ben Solo está muerto y esto lo escribo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, solo hay un culpable y no es Snoke. Soy yo.  
Cuando sentí a Ben en mi vientre, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Lo sentí en la Fuerza, lo sentí creciendo dentro de mí.  
Nunca había visto tan contento a Han; estábamos tan ilusionados por el niño (sí, supe que era niño mucho antes que los droides médicos me lo dijeran).  
Mi hermano estaba contento y con mi estado de gestación, empecé a estudiar los caminos de la Fuerza y admito que no era buena estudiante: la política me tenía tan absorbida._

 _A pesar que derrotamos al Imperio en la batalla de Endor, yo le insistí a Crix Madine que debíamos tomar Coruscant.  
Perdieron en el asalto a Coruscant, lo dejaron a manos del Remanente Imperial y nombraron Hosnian Prime como la capital de la Nueva República._

 _Temí que ellos regresaran, insistí tanto que dejé de hacerlo y nació mi hijo.  
Recuerdo su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos pequeños; no tengo palabras para describir ese momento de mi vida.  
Pero la política me seguía llamando, pasaba poco tiempo en casa y más en la oficina; mi hermana de crianza, Winter; fue la niñera de Ben.  
Veía tan poco a Ben en sus primeros años de vida y cuando hubo un intento de secuestro hacia mi hijo, lo escondí._

 _Lo volví a verlo pero solo estuvo dos años conmigo antes de irse a entrenar bajo la tutela de mi hermano en su nueva academia Jedi en Yavin IV.  
Añoraba a mi hijo y él se mostraba tan distante mientras crecía. Y empezaba a mostrar interés en su linaje, en especial a su abuelo; no Anakin Skywalker, sino Darth Vader._

 _Snoke era un almirante de la armada de Palpatine, él estaba exiliado en algún lugar de la galaxia, donde se pudo haberse encontrado con Ben.  
A Ben le gustaba viajar por la galaxia, no era raro teniendo como padre a Han.  
Yo pienso que a partir de ese momento, Ben empezó a alejarse de todos, cautivado por las ideas de Snoke._

 _Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa que Ben cayese al Lado Oscuro, fue mi culpa que matase a Han.  
Sentí la muerte de Han, fue como si alguien me hubiese apuñalado con una vibrocuchilla al rojo vivo.  
Snoke me lo arrebató, eliminó toda luz, toda bondad._

 _Cuando Kylo Ren regresó de su viaje, exterminó a todos los Jedi, incluyendo a su tía Mara; una amiga que aún la extraño.  
Y lo vi hace unas semanas, no tuvo la valentía de asesinarme pero lo vi en sus ojos: ya tomó un camino que no regresará.  
Mi niño se fue para siempre…como Han._

 _Todo esto se hubiera evitado si hubiera estado "ahí" con él, Kylo Ren mató a mi hijo y el culpable no es Snoke.  
Soy yo._

… _._

* * *

Una nave transporte de clase tydirium se alejaba del planeta Boz Pity, en dirección al solitario destructor estelar _Maximilian Veers_.  
Habían recibido información que uno de los principales socios de la Alianza se hallaba en aquel planeta por la cual un destructor cercano al sistema Boz Pity del Borde Medio, acudió lo más rápido posible.

No fue complicado hallar a aquel socio llamado Ranth Vularen, que fue sorprendido cuando iba a organizar una de sus reuniones. No opuso resistencia ante los soldados de asalto y fue llevado a la nave de transporte.  
Ranth miraba fijamente a un punto muerto de la pared de duracero del tydirium, con las manos esposadas su mirada se fijó en un soldado de asalto, sus finos labios se curvó en una sonrisa fugaz; el soldado asintió levemente, los otros tres soldados que lo acompañaban, aparentemente decidieron pasar por alto aquel gesto del hombre.  
—Lanzadera tydirium…tenemos al prisionero, sospechoso de apoyar a la Alianza.  
—Los escudos han sido desactivados—se escuchó la voz en la cabina de la nave.

Vularen miró a los otros soldados y ellos, al igual que el otro soldado de asalto, asintieron. L nave tydirium ingresó al destructor estelar, un pequeño batallón se plantó frente a la nave. No había cazas TIE y el número de tropas era escasa, un oficial se acercó a paso marcial y se detuvo ante la rampa donde descendió Vularen rodeado de soldados de asalto.  
El hombre tenía el cabello gris, perilla y bigote fino, miró con cierta altivez al oficial.  
—Nos dirás todo sobre tu pestilente grupo—dijo el oficial con cierto desagrado.  
—Ya lo veremos—dijo Vularen.  
—Llévenlo al puente de mando—dijo el oficial—El comandante querrá hablar con él.  
—Sí, señor—dijo el soldado de asalto y con su compañero, se llevaron a Vularen, sujetándole de los brazos, los otros tres soldados de asalto se quedaron en su sitio, evaluando la situación.  
—Casi no veo nada con esto—se quejó el soldado de asalto, agarrándose la máscara.  
—Aún, no—musitó el prisionero y la puerta de duracero se abrió. Los tres ingresaron al puente de mando donde estaba el comandante Fellor.  
—Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?—dijo el comandante acercándose a Vularen—Tu nombre no me suena de nada pero según algunos datos…tú eres un partidario de la Alianza.  
—Lo soy—exclamó con las manos en la espalda, sintió como las cadenas de plasma se aflojaban ligeramente y el tacto metálico de un blaster en su palma.—Pero no diré nada.  
—Claro que no—dijo Fellor y miró a los soldados que lo flanqueaban—Tenía la esperanza que soltases todo pero como te niegas y sé que eso será una pérdida de tiempo asi que simplemente arrójenlo por el tubo de escape.  
—Lo haré señor—dijo el soldado de asalto y soltó a Vularen—¡Se ha soltado!

Vularen apuntó el cañón del blaster en la cara del comandante mientras escuchaba el zumbido de un sable de luz.  
No entendía lo que pasó y no podía moverse al igual que el resto de los controladores. La nave se agitó bruscamente y Vularen sonrió.  
—¿No lo viste venir?

Los ojos marrones de Fuller observaban a los dos soldados que se retiraban el casco revelando dos rostros femeninos jóvenes: dos chicas de cabellos oscuros pero una tenía mechones naranjas.  
—No compartí el optimismo de Castinhall pero ha salido bien—dijo Tathana Wren, Rey sonrió y miró a los controladores.  
—Sé que están inmóviles, los soltaré y quiero que estén con la cara mirando al suelo. No intenten nada y pueden que salgan bien de aquí.  
—¿Cómo es posible?—farfulló el comandante mientras Rey caminaba por la pasarela, observando a los controladores y algunos oficiales tirándose al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza.  
—Yo fui quien soltó esa "información"—dijo Rik Castinhall empujando al comandante hacia su asiento—Admito que fue algo complicado reducir al pequeño grupo de soldados de asalto en Boz Pity pero lo hicimos…gracias a mi sobrina—dijo Rik sonriendo con suficiencia, Rey se giró y lo miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La nave volvió a agitarse y Tathana se llevó el antebrazo a los labios.  
—Mamá ha logrado inmovilizar este trasto.  
—Que bien—dijo Rik y avanzó por la pasarela hacia el mamparo donde podía observar otra nave.  
—Esa nave es mía—dijo Rik y volvió a mirar al comandante—Agradezco que haya llevado tan pocas tropas. Nos ha facilitado el trabajo para tomar esta nave.  
—Piratas—dijo con desprecio.  
—Yo no soy pirata—dijo Tathana colocando el cañón del blaster en el corazón del comandante.  
—¿Qué haremos con ellos, Rey?—preguntó Rik y Rey avanzó lentamente.  
—He oído que Boz Pity es hermosa en esta época del año.

Rik Castinhal asintió con vigor.  
—Claro, claro— y volviéndose hacia el comandante—Creo que se han ganado unas "vacaciones". No olviden mandarme unas postales.

Tras la puerta de duracero, aparecieron más contrabandistas, armados y con gestos burlones. Sujetaron a los prisioneros imperiales y se los llevaron.  
Rey apartó su vista y fue hacia el mamparo, observando el planeta, no se sentía tranquila. Ellos hablaban de abandonarlos a su suerte en Boz Pity, un planeta "vacío", un planeta que ha recibido el nombre de cementerio.  
—Castinhall—dijo la joven aprendiz—Deja el tydirium en Boz Pity.

El mencionado la miró, Tathana Wren resopló del disgusto, ella tenía toda la intención de abandonarlos y dejarlos morir en aquel planeta desolado.  
—¿En serio?  
—No está bien—dijo Rey avanzando hacia su tío—No es correcto dejarlos morir en Boz Pity. Sé que si fuera lo contrario, nos dejarían morir.  
—Exactamente—dijo Tathana—Iré con ellos.

Tathana Wren se dio la vuelta, acompañando a los demás contrabandistas. Rik sostuvo su mirada en su sobrina y después de unos segundos, asintió levemente—Tu moral Jedi ¿verdad? No puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que ellos morirían en ese cementerio.  
—Podemos amordazarlos y dejarlos en el Tydirium. Cuando ellos ya estén liberados de sus ataduras, estaremos muy lejos.

Rik asintió.  
—Vayamos al hangar.

Rey y el contrabandista emprendieron el paso, caminando por la pasarela. Aprovechando el momento que estaban solos, el contrabandista se dirigió a su sobrina.  
—Aún me sigue costando creer que eres mi sobrina—dijo Rik—Tienes la sonrisa de ella.  
—Yo de alguna manera lo sentía—dijo Rey—La última vez que nos vimos, lo sentía pero supuse que era que me imaginaba.

Hacia un año, Rey había llegado a Ukio siendo recibida por los contrabandistas, que nuevamente lo llevaron ante Rik Castinhall. Sabine Wren en un principio, se opuso pero al ver que su hija adoptiva tenía la intención de tener una compañera de entrenamiento, aceptó.  
En la segunda noche, Rey confesó a Rik el lazo que los unía, el contrabandista le costó creer que esa joven fuese su sobrina pero al unir algunas pistas, terminó por creerlas. Él no creía en las coincidencias.  
—¿Te irás a Jakku?—preguntó Rik y Rey asintió.  
—Siento que debo regresar ahí. Mi madre fue chatarrera…  
—Trabajaba con Unkar Plutt vendiendo chatarra—dijo Rik—Repartía porciones de alimentos de acuerdo a la chatarra. Mara siempre fue amable, siempre daba un poco más.

Rey recordó esos momentos de su vida, cuando recogía la chatarra y se los daba al crolute, quien de acuerdo al valor de las piezas, le entregaba un número determinado de porciones de alimento. Con el droide fue el único momento de su vida que le ofreció un número elevado de porciones pero no aceptó.  
—¿Quieres hablar con él?—preguntó Rik.  
—Sí—dijo Rey—Nunca pensé que lo volvería a verlo.  
—Iré contigo—dijo Rik, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la joven Jedi—Te quiero acompañar esta vez. Además, si tienes pensado ir a mi antiguo hogar, yo te puedo guiar.  
—¿Crees que aún esté en pie?  
—Ojala que si—dijo Rik esbozando una sonrisa—Y luego te ayudaré en tu lucha contra la Primera Orden.

Rik Castinhall, después de saber que Rey es su sobrina, supo que su hermana Mara terminó convirtiéndose en una Caballero Jedi y también la muerte de ella a manos de Kylo Ren. Al enterarse de ellos, ocultó su rabia y despertó el deseo de ayudar a la Resistencia con el deseo que de ellos paguen la muerte de ella.  
Eso fue lo que encadenó la decisión de capturar un destructor estelar.

* * *

 **Palacio Imperial, Coruscant  
** Los sonidos de los pasos en el pasillo eran lo que único que resonaban en el Palacio Imperial. Una figura femenina caminaba sin prisa alguna, con su casco cubriendo su rostro se detuvo ante una puerta de fina madera. No necesitó tocarla, una voz resonó en su cabeza, instándola a ingresar.  
La oficina del Supremo Líder era amplia y el gran ventanal se podían observar los deslizadores surcando por los aires en grandes velocidades y los rascacielos iluminados en la vida nocturna de Coruscant.

Era muy raro que el Líder Supremo pidiese la presencia de un caballero Ren que no sea Kylo pero Shira Ren no era un cualquier caballero; ella era el brazo derecho de Kylo, su lugarteniente de más confianza. La mujer se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba el líder supremo y porque exactamente ella y no Kylo Ren.  
—Shira Ren—dijo Snoke con voz grave y reclinándose en su mullido sillón—Adelante.

Shira Ren avanzó hasta colocarse frente al escritorio, Snoke se aceró lentamente, colocando sus delgados dedos en el escritorio y sus ojos grises observaron el casco negro de la mujer.  
—Retira tu casco—exclamó el Líder Supremo, Shira no preguntó, simplemente se retiró el casco tal como lo pidió Snoke, revelando unos ojos amarillos y una larga melena roja que caía en sus hombros—Seguro que te estás preguntando porque te he llamado.  
—¿Necesita algo de mí, señor?  
—Un ascenso—dijo Snoke y Shira miró con atención al líder oscuro—Sabes que Kylo Ren el comandante de la flota imperial, el maestro de los Caballeros Ren—Shira asintió—Pero siento que algunos gobernadores locales de nuestros mundos tienen pensado traicionar al glorioso Imperio. Mi deseo, Shira Ren, es que seas mi "brazo ejecutor".

Shira Ren arrugó el entrecejo.  
—¿Ese trabajo no lo puede hacer Kylo Ren?...si perdona mi cuestionamiento.

Snoke blandió su delgada mano para quitarle importancia.  
—Kylo Ren está ocupado con los insurgentes. Además…siento que él me oculta algunas cosas. Además, él te sugirió para esta tarea.

Shira Ren no pudo ocultar su sonrisa pero bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada que Snoke haya visto ese gesto. Eso significaba que Kylo Ren apreciaba el gran trabajo que hacía.  
—Siento…aprecio hacia Kylo Ren—dijo Snoke, mirándola inquisitivamente.  
—Solo es admiración hacia mi superior, Líder Supremo—dijo Shira Ren— Acepto el trabajo, Excelencia. Buscaré a los traidores.  
—Excelente—dijo Snoke, reclinándose en su sillón— Tu labor empieza hoy mismo, Shira Ren. Los datos están en tu nueva nave. Yo te mandaré tus nuevas misiones en holos, espero tus informes una vez que hayas acabado.  
—Sí, Excelencia.

Snoke vio el alma de Shira, vio el odio intenso que la rodeaba, en especial hacia la chatarrera de Jakku.  
Shira Ren dio una leve reverencia y se aprestó a retirarse del salón.

La Caballero Ren llegó al hangar, donde encontró su TIE Sombra, de color negro y los paneles planos de forma horizontal que casi ocultaba la cabina del piloto.  
Ella, al ingresar, presionó un mensaje holográfico del mismo tablero mando.  
Escuchó el nombre de su primera misión y encendió la nave.  
Cumpliría su misión, no defraudaría a Snoke.


	2. Fantasmas de Jakku

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertence a Disney y a Lucasfilm

* * *

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó en el espacio puerto del Puesto de Avanzada Niima.

Rey ya no portaba su armadura de soldado de asalto, ella vestía un peto de tela que venía unida a una falda corta de una sola lengua, unos pantalones ajustados beige y botas por encima de las rodillas, sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos avambrazo de cortosis, hombreras cortas y una capa marrón cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.  
—Las cocas han cambiado mucho—dijo Rik mirando a su alrededor: naves, comerciantes, viajeros y chatarreros.  
—Yo lo veo igual de siempre—dijo Rey y su vista se encontró con Teedo, el alienígena se quedó estático y Rey apartó su vista, no quería que la reconociera, deseaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Salieron al exterior donde sintieron el golpe de calor y las pequeñas ventiscas de arena, la joven extrañó mucho sus protectores oculares, aquel objeto que lo retiró del casco de un soldado de asalto.

El Puesto de Avanzada de Niima aún estaba en construcción debido al bombardeo sufrido por la Primera Orden, hace ya tres años; ella observó a un grupo de obreros reconstruyendo el arco.  
—¿A dónde vamos primero?—preguntó Rik.  
—Ahí—señaló Rey en dirección a un puesto de chatarra, cubierto con grandes toldos, personas de diferentes especies iban y venían.  
—Unkar Plutt—dijo Rik y la Jedi asintió.  
—Entraremos por la puerta de atrás—dijo Rey—Como venimos con el Halcón, lo más probable es que ya esté enterado de mi llegada.  
—Estoy listo si hay algo de acción.

Los dos empezaron a andar, rodearon la tienda y giraron a su derecha, encontrándose con dos niktos, armados y mirándolos con furia.  
—Dense la media vuelta, forasteros. La mercancía se entrega adelante.

Rey se bajó la capucha y la reconocieron.  
—¡La ladrona de la nave de Unkar!  
—Yo no me robé esa nave—dijo Rey, Rik alzó una ceja y miró a su sobrina—Esa nave le perteneció a mi tío—y miró a Rik—Mi otro tío, él me lo legó.  
—Mentirosa—dijo el nikto.  
—"Tenemos cosas más urgentes, nos vamos"—dijo Rey moviendo su mano, los dos niktos se quedaron mirándola.  
—¿Qué es lo que haces?—dijo el otro nikto y Rey se concentró aún más.  
—"Nos iremos"—recitó mientras daba otro movimiento con su mano y funcionó el truco mental porque los dos niktos se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron.  
—Tenemos que hacerlo rápido—dijo Rey—En cuestión de minutos se darán cuenta que los manipulé mentalmente.  
—¿Truco Jedi?  
—Sí.

Rey, usando la Fuerza, abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron a la estancia iluminada por los rayos solares y con varios desperdicios en el suelo.  
—Hola, Unkar—dijo Rey y el mencionado dio un respingo, sus ojos pequeños observaron a la recién llegada y soltó un bufido de indignación.  
—Me robaste mi nave y ¿te atreves a venir a verme?  
—El Halcón no te pertenece Unkar Plutt. Esa nave es de Han Solo y tú eres el ladrón al robárselo.

Unkar bufó y sus ojos fueron hacia el hombre.  
—Creo que te conozco—dijo Unkar.  
—¿No me reconoces, Unkar?—dijo Rik—Soy Rik Slade.  
—Slade…—murmuró Unkar.  
—Mi hermana trabajó contigo—dijo Rik—Ella te ayudaba a repartir las porciones.  
—Ah…la recuerdo—dijo Unkar masajeándose la barbilla—Aplicada pero demasiada bondadosa para mi negocio. ¿Dónde está?  
—¿No lo sabes, Unkar?—dijo Rey—Creo que la viste cuando te dejó a cargo una niña.

Unkar Plutt miró a Rey, totalmente sorprendido.  
—No me dejó a cargo de nadie—dijo Unkar—Se fue con ese tipo vestido de negro.  
—Mara Slade fue mi madre—dijo Rey—No lo intentes negarlo, Unkar. Sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Rey—Yo era muy pequeña, tú me sujetabas del brazo mientras yo miraba a la nave donde ella se iba.

Unkar se quedó observándola y se masajeó la sien. Respiró hondamente y sus ojos negros se enfocaron en la joven aprendiz.  
—Parece que lo recuerdas.  
—¿Qué me hizo mi madre? ¿Por qué me dejó aquí?

Unkar alzó los hombros.  
—Sinceramente, chiquilla, recién me entero que eres la hija de Mara. Ella me dijo que eras una refugiada huérfana, que te rescató de un embrollo muy peliagudo. Me dejó a cargo provisionalmente mientras te tocaba la frente. Mara me dijo que regresaría por ti y que no dijera a nadie de donde venias. En fin, ella nunca volvió yo no soy niñero de nadie, dejé que te ocuparás por ti misma.

Rey se quedó en silencio, su madre le había tocado la frente y lo que vio en su visión al tocar el sable de luz de su abuelo fue lo último que recordaba: su madre estaba en esa nave. Posiblemente fue a enfrentarse a su primo para no volver más.  
La joven Jedi se sentó y miró al suelo, fue su madre la que le borró la mente y "apagó" su sensibilidad a la Fuerza hasta el Despertar que tuvo hace tres años.

Estaba segura que ella le había dicho unas palabras, palabras que no recordaba nada.  
—" _Volveré por ti, Kira"_

Estaban atacando el Templo Jedi, su madre la sacó de ahí para protegerla y la ocultó en Jakku, su planeta de origen. Y recordó las palabras que ella dijo en su presencia: "Fue algo que salió mal".  
Todo tenía sentido, Mara Slade iba a regresar por ella cuando hubiera acabado con la latente amenaza de los caballeros Ren pero sucumbió ante ellos. Y como su sensibilidad fue ocultada, su padre también la dio por perdida y eso explicaba que nadie fuera a por ella.

Se puso de pie, aún aturdida.  
—Supongo que no has venido a traerme chatarra ¿verdad?—gruñó—Mara fue una buena socia pero me ayudarás bastante si "ahuyentas" a algunos enemigos míos con ese poder que tienes.

Rey no contestó y miró hacia la ventanilla donde una chica joven, un par de años menos que Rey, colocaba unos objetos de chatarra, Unkar también se fijó en ella y se acercó raudo. Examinó las piezas y sacó un sobre pequeño.  
—Esto vale media porción.  
—¡Pero me ha llevado toda la mañana!—se lamentó la joven con los ojos llorosos y la piel sucia.  
—Plutt—dijo Rey y el mencionado se giró, la joven Jedi mantuvo contacto ocular mientras giraba su mano a la derecha—Son cinco porciones.  
—¿Qué?  
—Son cinco porciones—dijo con seguridad y moviendo la mano, Unkar Plutt; algo aturdido, le dio cinco sobres a la joven sorprendida y antes que el crolute diga algo, se esfumó rápidamente.

El crolute al darse cuenta lo que hizo se giró hacia la Jedi, visiblemente molesto.  
—¡Me has hecho ese truco ¿verdad?!  
—Sí—confesó.  
—Vete de aquí, ya no te deseo verte más.

Rey no dijo más y le dio la espalda, seguida por Rik Castinhall, se retiró del lugar.

Nuevamente caminaban por las arenosas calles de Niima, se detuvieron un momento para conseguirse bebidas y luego reanudaron su camino, hacia el antiguo hogar de los Slade. El contrabandista dudaba que su residencia aún quedase en pie pero Rey seguía insistiendo.  
La caminata fue larga, ambos callados se detuvieron ante una vieja casa de adobe.  
—Ese es mi hogar. Al menos lo que queda de ella—dijo Rik.

De paredes oscuras, la puerta de madera estaba carcomida por los bichos y se veía muy deplorable. La joven Jedi sintió un llamado en la Fuerza.  
—Puedes quedarte afuera, Rik—dijo Rey—Quiero estar sola.  
—¿Mi hermana te está llamando?  
—No…es la Fuerza—dijo Rey, Rik Castinhall no entendía mucho pero aún asi, no dijo nada, Rey empujó la puerta y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz debido al polvo y arena condensada en el ambiente.

Por obvias razones, la casa se veía totalmente vacía, montículos de arena y trozos de madera en el suelo, Rey cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia de su madre. No la veía pero sentía que ella estaba a su lado.  
—Madre—musitó.  
 _—Sigue a la habitación de enfrente, Kira—dijo Mara_ y Rey sonrió.  
—Madre, soy Rey.  
— _Está bien…Rey._

La joven Jedi avanzó hacia la habitación que la había señalizado, no había puerta por la cual ella simplemente ingresó.  
Pobremente iluminada, los rayos solares se filtraban por el techo de paja, se puso de rodillas.  
— _Ahí, donde estas…golpea con los nudillos en el suelo._

Rey, tocó el suelo y lo golpeó, escuchando un sonido hueco pero no había abertura para sacar el pedazo de ladrillo y usó la Fuerza para retirarlo.

Abrió los ojos y vio un sable de luz desarmado incluyendo un cristal kaiburr de color azul.  
—¿Este es un sable de luz?—preguntó Rey recogiendo una cubierta metálica.  
—Un viejo amigo llamado Lor San Tekka encontró mi sable de luz y lo escondió aquí. Sabiendo tu paradero, él te iba a entregar el momento que tuvieras el "despertar".  
—¿Por qué madre?—preguntó Rey y vio una figura azulada de una mujer, su madre hacia acto de presencia— La técnica que hice contigo, Rey es un viejo truco llamado "ocultación de la Fuerza". Te escondes en la Fuerza, nadie puede ubicarte ni sentirte. Yo sentí algo de oscuridad en Shyndella Vor—explicó y se sentó al lado de su hija—Pero no pensé que ella hubiese arrastrado a la oscuridad a mi sobrino. Ellos atacaron el Templo, no estabas a salvo ahí, asi que te cargué y volé a Jakku, dejando a mis compañeros Jedi atrás—y luego suspiró.  
—¿Ibas a volver a por mí?

—Sí, hija mía—dijo Mara, Rey vio que ella estaba afligida—No estabas a salvo, temía que uno de ellos llegasen a este planeta y te encontrasen. Por eso bloqueé tu memoria, te oculté en la Fuerza para que nadie te encontrara. Y me fui a enfrentar a Ben…pero fallé.  
—¿Y mi padre?  
—Él estaba en una misión en Osarian en un problema local, no podía contactarlo. Solamente pude hacerlo con Lor San Tekka. La muerte de los caballeros Jedi y al enterarse que fue su sobrino el responsable de ello, fue lo que ocasionó que Luke se exiliara. No habló con Lor San Tekka para informarle sobre tu paradero y obviamente, al "apagarte", él no te sintió más en la Fuerza.  
—¿Por qué ese hombre no habló con mi tía Leia?

—No lo sé porque no lo hizo—dijo Mara, alzando los hombros y miró a los ojos de su hija.  
—¿Dónde puedo hablar con él?  
—No creo que puedas, Rey. Él lleva tres años muerto, lo mató Kylo Ren.

Rey se quedó en silencio, mirando las partes del sable de luz.  
—Kylo Ren dudó mucho cuando nos enfrentamos, Rey—dijo Mara—Shyndella Vorr hizo un truco ruin para distraerme y eso ocasionó que él me atacase por sorpresa y me matase. Creo…que puedes traerlo a la luz.  
—Él es maldad, no hay luz en él—dijo Rey frunciendo los labios— Mató a su padre y atacó a mi padre. Me cortó el brazo.  
—Entonces…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—dijo Mara—Pero te recuerdo algo, Rey: la venganza no es el camino de un Jedi. He sentido mucha ira en tu corazón en el momento que hablamos por primera vez.  
—Fue…  
—Lo sé, hija—dijo Mara— Sé que te has sentido abandonada, teniendo una falsa esperanza que nosotros fuéramos a recogerte. Añorabas tener una familia, sé que ya no estoy ahí físicamente para darte un abrazo pero te amo, Rey. Siempre te amé, tú eres parte de mí y me duele que tengas pensamientos oscuros.

Rey se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
—Me sigue costando llamarte…mamá—dijo Rey— y a Luke…papá—  
—No odies a Kylo Ren por separarnos. No lo hagas porque si lo haces, serás como él.  
—Soy diferente a él, madre—dijo Rey, sintió una brisa cálida que no tenía nada que ver con el clima que hacía en el planeta, era su madre la que hacia eso.  
—Arma mi sable, Rey y vuelve a encender la llama ardiente de los Jedi. Mientras tú y tu padre sigan en pie, el espíritu Jedi no se extinguirá. Eres nuestra esperanza.  
—Lo haré—exclamó la joven Jedi.  
Y las partes metálicas del sable de luz flotaron frente a ella, el cristal azul se colocó en el centro y el sable empezó a armarse con la concentración intensa de la joven aprendiz.  
—Eres una Caballero Jedi, Rey—dijo Mara y la mencionada se puso de pie, encendiendo el sable donde el láser azul iluminó la estancia—Busca a tu padre, debes forjar un lazo con él. Él te ama, Rey, como yo te amo. Debes perdonarlo…y perdonarme a mí.  
—¿Perdonarte?—dijo Rey mirando a su madre.  
—Perdóname por dejarte abandonada aquí. Debí dejarte con tu tía Leia pero sentí…ella ya tenía problemas como para dejarte a cargo a ti también.  
—Está bien, mamá—dijo Rey—Quédate tranquila, entiendo lo que has hecho.

Por primera vez, Rey vio una sonrisa en los labios de su madre y supo que la llamó "mamá", la joven también sonrió.  
—Antes de irme, dale mis saludos a mi hermano.  
—Lo haré.  
—Adiós, Rey. Recuerda: la Fuerza te acompaña, siempre.  
—Adiós, madre; no hay muerte…  
—Solo existe la Fuerza.

Mara Slade desapareció, Rey apagó el sable de luz de su madre y el sable antiguo, el que construyó en Illum lo dejó en suelo, totalmente inutilizado desde aquel duelo en el _Han Solo_.  
Se guardó en el cinto el sable de su madre y salió de la polvorienta casa.  
Rik Castinhall estaba sentado en una roca y rápidamente se puso de pie al ver a Rey salir del lugar.  
—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?—preguntó y la chica le mostró el sable de luz.  
—Este sable perteneció a mi madre.  
—Vaya…se ve bien—dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
—Por cierto, ella te manda saludos.

Rik miró la casa de forma nostálgica, recordó los momentos con su hermana pequeña; aquellos días ya nunca volverán, su corazón se encogía de dolor al recordarla y lamentaba nunca haberse despedido de ella.  
—La extraño—dijo Rik y dio un gran suspiro—Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
—Iré a Corellia—dijo Rey—Sé que la Resistencia está ahí.  
—Entones es hora de liberar a la galaxia—dijo Rik esbozando una sonrisa de malicia.

* * *

 **Corellia, Academia CORSEC**

Finn, antiguo desertor de la Primera Orden, alistaba sus objetos personales en una mochila de mano. Al fin había logrado ingresar a la compañía de tropas de la Alianza, era algo que buscaba desde que se había unido a la Resistencia hace tres años.  
Definitivamente, pilotear una nave no era lo suyo, lo suyo era estar en el campo de batalla, donde había sido entrenado desde que era un niño.

Sabía porque luchaba: luchaba para lograr la justicia para la galaxia. Desde que había salido al frente por primera vez en Jakku, había visto el horror que cometían sus propios compañeros, mataban y masacraban a los inocentes.

Eso no era lo suyo, el Imperio no era justo, nunca lo fue, empezando por el hecho que fue secuestrado siendo niño y no recordaba a su familia. Había crecido en la  
academia militar en Carida y ahora ese sistema estaba en poder de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres.  
El altavoz anunciaba a todas las tropas terrestres a reunirse en el hangar para iniciar el despegue, Finn se colocó su maleta al hombro y salió de su habitación, cuando se cruzó con Syal Antilles. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro, aquella mujer lo había ayudado mucho desde que llegó sin conciencia tras su breve lucha contra Kylo Ren.

Tanques de bacta y rehabilitación, ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo y realmente estaba enamorándose de ella.  
—Hola, Finn—saludo la rubia piloto con su casco bajo el brazo—Iba a pasar para despedirme.  
—Hola, Syal—dijo Finn dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa.  
—Buena suerte, Finn—dijo Syal—Regresa ¿sí?  
—Claro—dijo Finn—Volveré, te lo prometo.

Syal asintió.  
—Debo irme, Poe ha organizado una reunión y no le gusta esperar al resto del escuadron. Creo que es un poco estricto—dijo con algo de timidez pero Finn se rió.  
—No lo creo—dijo Finn—Buena suerte para ti también—exclamó el moreno y la rubia asintió, dio la media vuelta, antes que ella doblase la esquina, Finn la llamó—¡Syal! Cuando esto termine ¿podemos tomarnos ese caf que te prometí?  
—Claro—dijo Syal.

La rubia desapareció de su vista y Finn reanudó con su caminata, algunas tropas pasaban a su lado de manera apresurada y eso hizo que apurara la marcha cuando se cruzó con su mejor amigo, Poe.  
Barba de tres días y con algunas hebras de cabello platinado en la sien derecha, el experimentado piloto sonrió a su mejor amigo.  
—¡Buena suerte, Finn!  
—Lo mismo digo para ti, amigo—dijo Finn y Poe exhaló un suspiro— Balmorra puede ser un poco duro pero sé que podrás hacerlo.  
—Gracias, Poe ¿A dónde irán ustedes?  
—A Caamas. Hay una cuadrilla de la Primera Orden, el objetivo es tomar ese planeta para tener un puesto de avanzada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.  
—Mándale mis saludos a Rey si la ves—dijo Finn.  
—Lo haré—dijo Poe.  
—Gracias por recomendarme, Poe.  
—De nada, sé que era algo que buscabas. Lo harás bien pero me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en mi escuadron de pilotos.—exclamó el piloto pero Finn sonrió.  
—Poe, tú y Rey son los mejores que yo en esto del pilotaje. No me siento cómodo allá arriba—dijo Finn negando con la cabeza.

Poe abrazó a Fin.  
—Cuídate, amigo.  
—Tú, también.  
Finn se separó de su amigo y empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al hangar, Poe que iba en el sentido contrario, se sujetó el casco negro y dio media vuelta, para reunirse con su escuadrón.


	3. Antes de la tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney y a Lucasfilm**

* * *

 **Serenno  
** La mansión del famoso Conde Stuppar estaba rebosante de gente poderosa, él era famoso por organizar grandes fiestas sin tener reparos en gastos.  
El jardín estaba cubierto de grandes toldos y droides de protocolo que servían bebidas a los invitados que llegaban en deslizadores de lujo. El Conde Stuppar, un hombre anciano de cabello canoso y bastante subido de peso, se hallaba en el umbral de su majestuosa residencia, dando la bienvenida a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa.

Un alienígena de piel gris y ojos completamente negros se acercaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules. El Conde Stuppar observó con deleite a la mujer, vestida con un elegante vestido azul que hacia juego con sus ojos, guantes finos hasta los codos y un collar de piedras preciosas adornaban su cuello.  
El alienígena se plantó ante el Conde Stuppar y el droide de protocolo que acompañaba en todo momento al conde, habló.  
—Conde Stuppar, he aquí el Coronel de la armada de la Ascendencia Zyn, Drenta'uoro.

El zyn, de rasgos humanoides se dio una leve inclinación ante el Conde.  
—Mi acompañante es la capitana del navío, Savara Maren.  
—Vaya…bienvenida capitana Savara Maren—dijo el Conde Stuppar, la mujer levantó la mano para saludar al conde.  
—Tenía entendido que la armada Zyn solo admitía zyn—dijo el conde.  
—Ella solo esta como enlace, Conde Stuppar—dijo el coronel Drenta— De la Primera Orden, por supuesto.  
—Claro, quiero dejar en claro que apoyamos la Primera Orden, por favor síganos.

El conde, totalmente deslumbrado por la belleza de la mujer, decidió dejar la entrada, dejando encargado al droide y acompañó a sus visitantes al gran salón.  
—Por si desean podríamos ir al bar.  
—Me encantaría—dijo la capitana Savara, los ojos negros del zyn se entornaron y dio un leve asentimiento.

Llegaron a la barra del bar, donde un bith servía las bebidas con gran agilidad y destreza, el conde Stuppar ofreció un vino corelliano.  
—Coronel Drenta'uoro—dijo el conde Stuppar mientras el bith servía el vino en tres copas —¿La Ascendencia Zyn tiene una alianza con la Primera Orden?  
—No realmente—dijo el coronel mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida—Esto es solo un favor que le hacemos a uno de nosotros, el Líder Supremo Snoke'oshouro. Le prestamos algunas naves, adiestramos a sus pilotos pero nosotros—dijo el zyn resaltando la última palabra—jamás intervendremos.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso el conde.  
—Los zyn no atacan si no son amenazados—dijo la capitana Savara—Mientras no sientan que la Resistencia es una amenaza para ellos, no intervendrán.  
—Vaya, eso es interesante—dijo el conde, terminando con su bebida y se sirvió otra mientras daba otro vistazo a la mujer—¿Y usted es la única humana entre los zyn?  
—Oh no, por supuesto. Está el almirante Darius Irard, lleva afincado en Czilla desde que el Imperio cayó en Endor. Es muy respetado.  
—Ciertamente—dijo el zyn de semblante serio que contrastaba con el rostro risueño de la mujer—La Casa Irard es de las más influyentes de la Ascendencia Zyn.

Savara miró a un rodiano y mediante contacto visual, empezó a controlarlo mentalmente.  
— _Te tropezarás conmigo y vaciarás ese aguardiente en mi vestido  
_ El rodiano había sentido una voz en su mente, como un autómata fue hacia la mujer pelirroja y tropezó accidentalmente contra ella, vaciando toda la bebida en el lujoso vestido de Savara.  
—Oh…disculpe—dijo el rodiano, totalmente confundido.  
—Parece que alguien ya siente los efectos—dijo el zyn.  
—No pasa nada—dijo Savara nerviosa—¿Dónde están los servicios para limpiarme?  
—Al fondo a la derecha, un droide la guiará—dijo el conde bastante nervioso y le dirigió una mirada asesina al rodiano, que aún estaba de pie con la copa en mano.

Savara fue rauda a los servicios, acompañada por otro droide de protocolo, uno plateado con hombreras rojas.  
Cerró la puerta tras ella, ahora el trabajo empezaba: no podía tardar mucho, el zyn se encargaba de distraer al conde mientras ella ingresaba a hurtadillas a su habitación.  
Se subió a una banqueta y abrió la ventana, con la Fuerza atrajo una maleta escondida entre los matorrales.  
Se desvistió para luego colocarse una ropa más cómoda. Se llevó el sable al cinto y se encaramó por la ventana. Trepó por los tejados salientes e impulsándose por la Fuerza, se encaramó al techo donde empezó a deslizarse rápidamente.

La noche estrellada la ayudaba mucho, sacó un generador de holos donde vislumbró el mapa de la mansión, la habitación del Conde no estaba muy lejos. Se puso de pie y avanzaba rápidamente hasta llegar al otro extremo del techo rectangular.  
Se asomó donde vislumbró dos guardias gamorreanos en el suelo, dando vueltas.  
Había peligro que ellos la vieran treparse por la ventana, sacó una pistola de dardos tóxicos y los apuntó. Un gamorreano cayó al suelo, muerto y el otro lo vio pero no le dio tiempo de soltar la alarma, un dardo le dio en el cuello y cayó muerto.

Savara, quien en realidad era Shira Ren, se apoyó en la barandilla y colgó con las manos en el filo del tejado.  
Sus pies lograron encontrar la estabilidad en el friso, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la ventana, usando la Fuerza para abrirla.  
Flexionó las rodillas y saltó al interior con gran agilidad, rodó y se puso de pie y con la mirada empezó a buscar el datapad del Conde.  
Su vista se paseó rápidamente por la habitación, se tiró al piso y se arrastró a la cama, colocó sus manos debajo del colchón y encontró el datapad.  
Lo encendió y colocó su guardadatos en el puerto del datapad y bajó todos los archivos que pudo encontrar. Cuando terminó, se llevó el guardadatos en el bolsillo y volvió a colocar el datapad en su lugar.  
Savara salió del baño y rápidamente fue en dirección hacia donde estaba el conde Stuppar, elogió la comida y la música que sonaba en el ambiente y miró al zyn, asintiendo.  
Algunas horas después, ambos decidieron retirarse de la fiesta y rápidamente fueron hacia la nave.

Ya en la nave, el zyn que en realidad era un caballero Ren, se colocaba el casco mientras Shira revisaba los datos.  
—Y bien ¿es un traidor?—preguntó Zallius Ren, conocido anteriormente como Drenta. La historia que ellos habían manejado era una mentira, la Ascendencia Zyn no tenía un trato con la Primera Orden y él era el único zyn entre los caballeros Ren, lo único cierto era sobre Darius Irard, padre de Soont Irard que ostentaba el cargo de barón.  
—Sí—dijo Shira, con el casco puesto y con su uniforme negro de caballero—Tiene lazos con Deiy'La For de Bothawui.  
—¿El capitán de la flota bothana?—dijo el zyn.  
—Según los mensajes, parecen ser amigos y le ha prometido darle un apoyo monetario. El Conde ha decidido darle la espalda a la Primera Orden.  
—Es un traidor.  
—Entonces es mi trabajo liquidarlo—dijo Shira Ren poniéndose de pie y bajando por la rampa, antes de salir de la nave se giró hacia el zyn—Gracias por tu apoyo, Zallius. Ahora puedo encargarme del trabajo.  
—Ha sido un honor, Shira Ren—dijo Zallius haciéndole una reverencia.

El Conde Stuppar dormía plácidamente en su habitación, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando sintió un zumbido.  
Abrió los ojos y vio una figura femenina delante de él, asustado se cayó de la cama.  
—¿Quién eres? ¡Guardias!  
—No vendrán—dijo Shira Ren y se retiró el casco—Ya nos conocimos, conde.

El anciano abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a la hermosa pelirroja que había conocido, pero esta vez sus ojos amarillentos estaba refulgentes, no podía moverse y veía con horror como ella se acercaba con el sable en alto.  
—El Líder Supremo Snoke no tolera traidores en sus filas. Yo soy su brazo ejecutor—y bajó el sable con fuerza y el cuerpo del conde cayó a un lado, sin vida.

* * *

Naves bothanas y cruceros calamaris orbitaban sobre el planeta de Corellia, Centralia, la poderosa estación central de batalla, no estaba muy lejos de ahí.  
En dicha estación de batalla, nadie descansaba; sus controladores trabajaban arduamente; el general Gavin Delste, quien estaba a cargo de Centralia, caminaba por la pasarela de mando cuando un controlador pecoso rompió el silencio.  
—General…capto algo.  
Delste se detuvo y miró al controlador.  
—¿Qué captas?  
—Un destructor estelar se acerca al sistema corelliano. Aparecerá en minutos.

Gavin Delste torció los labios ¿un destructor? Podía ser una trampa.  
—Activen escudos—dijo Delste—Cassion—el otro controlador se giró—Comunica al resto de la flota que adopten posición defensiva.  
—Sí, señor.

Gavin se acercó presurosamente al mamparo donde apareció el destructor tras el salto, se acerca lentamente pero no parecía que querían atacar.  
—El destructor estelar quiere comunicarse, general—dijo el controlador pecoso.  
—Abre un canal. Hablaré con ellos.

Gavin se sentó en su sillón, donde descendió una pantalla desde el techo. Se encendió y vio a un hombre de perilla y bigote fino, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, con las manos levantadas.  
—Vengo en son de paz, soy Rik Castinhall y este es el _Sombra de Mara_. No estoy con los imperiales, estoy de su lado.

Gavin Delste estaba tan sorprendido que rápidamente recuperó la compostura.  
—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que tienes un destructor?  
—Lo capturé—dijo Rik como si comentase el clima que hace—Me costó un poco pero lo hice, una hazaña si me lo preguntas.  
—Vaya, eso sí es interesante—dijo Gavin.  
—Lo es—dijo Rik—Y veo que ustedes tienen un destructor estelar. Desde aquí lo podemos ver. Bonita pintura.  
—Ese destructor lo capturamos hace un año—dijo Gavin Delste con orgullo—Se llamaba Han Solo, ahora lo rebautizamos como _Sueño Rebelde._ Por cierto ¿Quiénes están contigo?  
—Mis fieles "soldados", dos mandalorianas y una Jedi.  
—¿Contrabandistas?  
—Exactamente—dijo Rik—Le pedimos por favor que nos dejen aterrizar en Corellia—dijo Rik—Venimos a ayudarlos y hay varios que necesitan descansar.  
—Está bien—dijo Gavin y se dirigió a sus controladores—Abre un canal hacia el CORSEC para hablar con ellos—y se volvió hacia Rik—Bajaré los escudos y mantengan el curso.  
—Les agradecemos.

No hubo muchos problemas para aterrizar, varios pilotos miraban con desconfianza a los contrabandistas, algo que Rik Castinhall tenía que cambiar, el comandante Tycho Celchu y la Jefa de Estado de Corellia se acercaban hacia el grupo.  
—Buenas tardes, señor Castinhall—dijo Jeela Rumarch—Estoy enterada de su llegada en un destructor estelar.  
—Esa es nuestra nave ahora—dijo Rik—Estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en esta cruzada.  
—¿Algo a cambio?—preguntó Celchu, Rey buscaba con la mirada a Poe y no tenía intención de escuchar lo que hablasen ellos.  
—Disculpe que los interrumpa—dijo Rey— Señor Celchu ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a mi padre, Luke Skywalker?  
—El maestro Skywalker se encuentra en la oficina—dijo Celchu—Puedo ordenar a un droide de protocolo que la guie.  
—Gracias, puedo encontrarlo—dijo Rey con una sonrisa—Disculpen.

Ella se alejó del grupo, Poe será después, tenía la urgencia de hablar con su padre, después de lo sucedido hace un año cuando ella lo dejó en medio de desacuerdos.

La joven se hallaba ante la puerta metálica, se humedeció los labios u presionó un botón e ingresó, no era muy grande la estancia: una larga mesa de duracero con varias sillas reclinables, un proyector de holos que se hallaba apagado y las persianas estaban cerradas.  
Leia miró a su sobrina al igual que Luke, quien se giró en su asiento; C3-PO se acercó.  
—Señorita Rey ¡que gusto verla! ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?—exclamó el droide de protocolo.  
—Estoy bien, gracias C3-PO.

R2-D2 emitió varios pitidos en la cual la joven Jedi interpretó como saludos.  
—Rey, que bueno que estás aquí—exclamó Leia abrazando a su sobrina.  
—Tía Leia—dijo Rey correspondiendo el abrazo y le mostró el sable de luz que le había prestado hace un año—Esto es suyo.  
Leia sonrió mientras agarraba el arma.  
—Gracias, Rey—exclamó la princesa y la Jedi miró a su padre, quien aún estaba sentado.  
La general Organa no necesitó preguntar, entendiendo que ella necesitaba un momento a solas con su padre, se excusó que iba a buscar a Chewie, los droides la siguieron.

Rey estaba de pie y su padre sentado, se acercó lentamente pero el rostro serio de su padre miraba fijamente a su hija, ella sintió un extraño deja vú cuando lo encontró en aquella isla, con la diferencia que no tenía el sable de luz para ofrecerle. Aquel sable aún estaba en manos de Kylo Ren.  
—Siéntate—exclamó al fin Luke con voz grave, no se veía molesto pero Rey tenía una extraña sensación que lo estaba. Se sentó, frente a frente.  
—Perdóname, padre—rompió el silencio la Jedi—Reconozco que no disipé la ira que sentía en aquel momento. Debes entender que mi madre me instó a irme a Ukio. Ella me dijo que debía buscar a mi tío, Rik Castinhall.  
—¿Entrenaste con la mandaloriana?—preguntó Luke.  
—Sí, el entrenamiento fue duro—dijo Rey— Agotador e intenso. Mi compañera de entrenamiento, Tathana Wren fue un gran apoyo. Creo que no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda.

Luke asintió. Él sabía que su amada Mara tenía un hermano pero nunca lo había conocido, cuando conoció a ella; su hermano ya estaba con los piratas y no en Jakku.  
—La ira y la venganza no es un camino para un Jedi, Rey. ¿Buscas venganza contra Kylo Ren?

Rey meditó la respuesta, había bastantes motivos para querer vengarse contra él: mató a Han y a su madre, hirió a Finn y a Poe, le cortó el antebrazo y agredió a su padre. A pesar de todo esto, reflexionando en la soledad de Ukio y posteriormente en Mandalore, no buscaba vengarse.  
—No—dijo después de unos segundos—Sé que hay motivos. He aprendido la lección, vengarme no me va a llevar nada bueno. La venganza oscurece el alma de un Jedi y se concentra en los momentos negativos. Rompe la comunión de la Fuerza con el usuario del Lado Luminoso.  
—Solo trae oscuridad—dijo Luke—Ira, agresión, temor, ellos son el Lado Oscuro. Si pasas por ese sendero, Rey; nunca regresarás.  
—Mi abuelo regresó.  
—Yo ayudé en alguna manera—dijo Luke—Fue el amor hacia su hijo que mi padre regresó a la Luz, sacrificándose.  
Rey asintió.  
—El Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza es tentador. Si llegas a tener un sentimiento negativo, te dará una falsa sensación de tener mucho poder, con meditación y concentración en la Fuerza Viva, apartarás esos sentimientos.

Rey levantó la mirada y volvió a asentir, se enderezó y sacó de su cintillo un sable de luz.  
—Madre me dio esto.

Luke extendió la mano robótica, recogiendo el sable de luz de Mara y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos.  
—Yo vi como Mara construyó su sable—dijo Luke examinando el arma.  
—Lor San Tekka lo tenía escondido en Yakku.  
—Lor San Tekka no era un usuario de la Fuerza pero si un estudioso sobre la misma. Él de alguna manera, me ayudó a localizar a seres sensibles a la Fuerza. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esto.—exclamó el Maestro Jedi y se lo devolvió a su hija.

Rey suspiró y respiró hondamente, mirando los ojos azules de su padre.  
—¿Es normal que la extrañe tanto?  
—No deberías—dijo Luke—Yo no extraño a Mara porque sé que está viva, ella se ha convertido en una en la Fuerza, hallando el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Tal como lo hicieron mis antiguos maestros.  
—Una en la Fuerza—musitó Rey.  
—Por eso decimos en nuestro código: "No existe la muerte, solo existe la Fuerza". Un Jedi siempre está preparado para la muerte, es parte del cliclo de la vida y realmente no es el fin de todo, es solo el comienzo de otra etapa del viaje. A traves de la Fuerza, nuestra existencia continua con una constante conexión con los seres vivos. Ten claro que siempre amé a Mara pero recuerda que los celos y el apego te llevan el temor a perderlo.  
—¿El apego?  
—Exactamente.  
—¿No temías perder a mamá?  
—No—dijo Luke—Nosotros somos seres luminosos, Rey; tal como te dije en Thyton. Sabía que Mara no iba a ser eterna y en algún momento ella se uniría a la Fuerza, pero no imaginé que sería tan pronto.  
—¿No te…?  
—Tuve dolor, sí—dijo Luke dando un suspiro—No te voy a negar eso. Sentí su muerte y al no sentirte a ti, fue lo que casi me lleva al sendero oscuro. Recordé las palabras de mi antiguo maestro Yoda. Me exilié, alejándome de todos para meditar en la Fuerza. La Fuerza puede obrar de formas misteriosas.  
—¿Entonces se le permite amar?  
—Se nos insta a amar, Rey. Amar al prójimo y a la vida que crea la Fuerza; pero evitando el apego a las cosas.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Rey y Luke sonrió levemente.  
—Yo siento que amas a alguien—exclamó y las mejillas de Rey se colorearon de un rosado suave pero no bajó la mirada.  
—Bueno…—dijo algo incómoda.  
—Es normal, Rey pero recuerda lo que te dije.  
—El apego nos lleva a buscar apasionadamente ese objeto que queremos y eso nos lleva a la agresión y nos generan angustia. No es el camino de un Jedi.  
—Estás aprendiendo mucho, Rey—dijo Luke sonriendo levemente.  
—Tengo un buen maestro—dijo Rey, bastante risueña.  
—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien—dijo Luke poniéndose de pie, la joven Jedi hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en el umbral del hangar.  
—¿Ves aquella chica?  
—Sí.  
—Su nombre es Iella Horn—dijo Luke—Siéntela en la Fuerza.

Rey examinó al a concentrada agente de seguridad de Corellia en sus labores, la aprendiz abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
—Ella es sensible a la Fuerza—exclamó.  
—Ya tenemos por dónde empezar, si deseamos instaurar la nueva Orden Jedi.  
La agente de seguridad se detuvo en sus labores y miraba por ambos lados, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Luke y él la saludó con la mano, ella le devolvió el gesto.  
—Creo que me ha sentido—dijo Rey.  
—Aún no controla sus poderes pero con un entrenamiento, será una buena Jedi.  
—¡Rey!

La mencionada se giró a su izquierda donde vio a un piloto con su traje azul oscuro y casco bajo el brazo, avanzaba a zancadas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rey sonrió abiertamente a Poe y su corazón latió a mil por hora.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el experimentado piloto, sintió los brazos de él sobre su espalda y la Jedi buscó los labios del piloto.  
Fue un beso corto pero intenso para ambos, Rey se giró hacia su padre, su mirada le daba entender que recordase lo que hablaron hace unos minutos atrás, ella dio un leve asentimiento y el maestro Jedi se regresó a la sala de reuniones.  
—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Rey.  
—A mí también, piloto—dijo Rey sonriendo pícaramente—¿Qué hay de nuevo?  
—Finn está en Balmorra—exclamó el piloto— Sé que lo hará bien.  
—Me hubiera gustado verlo.  
—Te manda saludos—dijo Poe.  
—Poe, ¿hay una manera de integrarme a tu escuadrón?  
—Sí, aún hay un lugar para ti pero te tendré que asignarte un nuevo número.  
—No importa.  
—Entonces vayamos a presentarte a mi nuevo escuadrón—dijo Poe, ella enroscó su brazo sobre el brazo de él y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, abandonando el hangar.  
—¿Nuevo?  
—Una parte de un escuadrón de Corellia, pilotos calamaris y bothanos y los antiguos. Se llama Escuadrón Espectro. Ha crecido un poco pero son pilotos valientes y experimentados.  
—Me alegra oírlo—dijo Rey, ambos se detuvieron ante una puerta de duracero.  
—Nuestra primera misión es Caamas y no será fácil. Vamos, tengo que presentarte al resto del equipo.

Rey ingresó al cuarto, encontrándose con varios rostros conocidos: Wexley, Jessica Pava, Syal Antilles como también rostros nuevos: cinco calamaris, tres bothanos, siete humanos corellianos, dos abednedo y dos hembras twi'lekos de piel azul.  
—Ella es Rey Skywalker y es nuestra última integrante de nuestro escuadron—dijo Poe.  
—¡Bienvenida!—dijeron varias voces, muchos daban asentimientos con la cabeza y sonreían.  
—Pilotos ¿están listos para patear el kriffado trasero de la Primera Orden?  
—¡Lo estamos!—vociferaron todos, incluyendo Rey y todos aplaudieron ruidosamente lanzando gritos de júbilo. La moral de los pilotos estaba por las nubes, confiaban en lograr una gran victoria en Caamas y ganar la guerra.

* * *

 **NA: Sabemos que el personaje de Snoke aún tiene un aura de misterio. En este headcanon él es un zyn, una especie inteligente creacion mia. Los zyn fisicamente son iguales a los humanos pero con diferencias notabes: la piel gris, los ojos completamente negros y el cabello blanco. Snoke es un zyn desfigurado y calvo.**  
 **Los zyn están basados un poco en los chiss del antiguo UE**


	4. La luz en el horizonte

**Muunilinst  
** Vo Lineval, un muun de piel rosácea y cabeza alargada sin cabellos, bastante delgado; se hallaba en su residencia tras un largo día en el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico.

Si bien Vo Lineval apoyaba a la Primera Orden por el simple hecho que su planeta perteneciera al resto imperial, sabía que ellos estaban perdiendo la guerra.  
La Resistencia los tenía casi arrinconados, si los imperiales perdían, también perdía su dinero invertido en ellos. Los gastos y donativos lo tenían muy estresado por lo cual, secretamente empezó a mandar donaciones económicas a la Alianza, apostando por el probable bando ganador.

Solo esperaba que el Líder Snoke no se enterase de su traición y nadie sabía de eso, excepto su fiel amigo, Mo Cinim.  
Tras un largo día, el muun se aprestaba a descansar por fin cuando tocaron su puerta, raudo fue hacia el intercomunicador, la pantalla azulada le mostraba la holoimagen de un muun, era su amigo Mo Cinim y se veía nervioso.

El muun ingresó y Lineval cerró la puerta, su amigo estaba pálido y movía muchas las manos.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—dijo el anfitrión y Cinim se acercó a su amigo.  
—Debes irte, Vo. Creo que nos descubrieron.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad.  
—Una hora después que te has ido, una pequeña tropilla de soldados de asalto ingresaron al Clan, un sujeto vestido de negro empezó a interrogar a la gente.

Vo Lineval se humedeció los labios y negó con la cabeza.  
—No hay de qué preocuparse—dijo—La semana pasada también entraron tropas de asalto y un tipo que se hacía llamar "Dylo Sen", no recuerdo su nombre.  
—¿Lo crees? Porque estos se pusieron algo animosos—dijo Mo y mostró su piel llena de moretones—Piensan que hay un topo que está filtrando. Debes irte ahora.

Vo palideció al ver los moretones, sabía que su amigo no era de hacer bromas pesadas ni mucho menos, venderlo ante los imperiales.  
—Ayúdame a empacar pero ¿tú?  
—Iré después—dijo Mo—Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Los dos fueron rápidamente al piso superior, Vo encendió la lámpara mientras Cinim sacaba la maleta, entre los dos colocaban la ropa.  
—¿Irán de viaje?

Los dos pegaron un brinco, en el umbral se hallaba una figura vestida de negro, las curvas delataban que se trataba de una mujer, oculta tras un casco oscuro.  
Mo Cinim se quedó sin habla, Vo Lineval avanzó un paso.  
—Iré de vacaciones. Supongo que usted debe responder ante el Líder Snoke.  
—Ciertamente—dijo Shira Ren y levantó la mano, Mo Cinim se llevó ambas manos delgadas al cuello y en cuestión de segundos, el sonido de un cuello roto sonó en el ambiente.

Vo Lineval miraba en hito en hito a su compañero muerto, Shira alzó la barbilla.  
—Siento algo—murmuró—¿A quién escondes, muun?  
—A nadie—dijo Lineval y Shira avanzó hacia él.  
—No puedes mentirme, Lineval. Yo puedo ver las mentiras que se alojan en esa cabezota tuya. Te lo advierto ¿a quién escondes?  
—A una anciana que me encontré en el callejón—confesó— Se veía mal, harapienta y parecía enferma. Me conmovió y la traje a mi residencia.  
—Que buen corazón—dijo Shira—¿Algo más?  
—Eso es todo—dijo el muun y se agarró el cuello con fuerza.  
—¿En serio? ¿Nada más?—exclamó la Caballero Ren—Mi Señor se ha dado cuenta que el dinero imperial está desapareciendo. A él no lo puedes ocultar nada, sabe que apoyas a la basura rebelde.  
—Yo…solo apoyo al bando ganador.  
—¿Crees que la Resistencia ganará la guerra?

Lineval se quedó en silencio, un silencio que la mujer oscura lo tomó como un "sí".  
Lo levantó del suelo y al igual que a su amigo, le rompió el cuello con la Fuerza.  
Bajó las escaleras, siguiendo esa presencia, en la cual lo sentía con mayor fuerza. Escuchó murmullos tras una puerta de madera, que daba hacia el sótano.

Abrió y descendió por las escaleras. La estancia estaba muy pobremente iluminada, vio una figura humana echa un ovillo en la cama. Shira Ren se acercó lentamente, la Fuerza fluía en aquella anciana pero una Fuerza débil e insignificante.  
Ella se giró y la Caballero Oscura la observó: una mujer muy anciana, casi sin cabello y las manos huesudas con manchas marrones. Sus ojos cafés estaban desorbitados y llenas de locura interior.  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Shira y la anciana tembló de terror y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
—¡No! ¡No! ¡El señor oscuro me ha encontrado!  
Shira Ren se removió el casco, mostrando su rostro humano, la anciana se detuvo y miró a los ojos de ella.  
—Tu casco…se parece a aquel señor oscuro de los Sith.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Darth Vader…mató a mi maestra…a varios compañeros míos. Los clones no tardaran en llegar para matarnos a todos.  
—¿Eres una Jedi?—preguntó totalmente perpleja.  
—Lo era, muchacha…lo era—musitó mientras temblaba.  
—Los clones no llegaran, están muertos—dijo Shira con la intención de al menos calmarla.  
—¿El señor oscuro?  
—También lo está pero los Jedi están acabados—dijo Shira y la anciana se agitó con nerviosismo—¿Quién eres tú?  
—Respondía al nombre de Olee Starstone—dijo la anciana—Nadie ha pronunciado mi nombre en años. El Lado Oscuro está a punto de triunfar, muchacha; he escapado de la purga Jedi. Estuve en Kashyyyk y luego de eso en Nar Shaddaa. Mi memoria…se pierde después de tantos eventos.

Shira Ren la observó, aquella anciana era una sobreviviente de la purga Jedi, un tema que haba estudiado en los archivos, ella era de los tiempos del Emperador Palpatine. Debería tener casi cien años. La anciana se restregó los ojos con violencia y agarró los brazos de la mujer.  
—¡Debes alertarlos!...!Grandes naves vivas se acercan!...de aspecto imposible, van a destruir a la galaxia—exclamó con absoluto terror—¿Sabes que más vi en mi visión? Un rostro cadavérico mutilado lleno de tatuajes. Una especie que nunca he visto en mi vida… ¡Coruscant se convertirá en una selva!  
—Estás loca—dijo Shira soltándola con fuerza y la mujer se limpió la saliva que brotaba de sus labios, se removió y le mostró un sable de luz, Shira agarró el suyo con firmeza.  
—Toma esta arma y termina con mi vida—exclamó Olee—He vivido demasiado, quiero encontrarme con mis compañeros y con mi maestra.—  
—Estás realmente pirada—dijo Shira sin tocar el sable.  
—¿El Emperador ha muerto?  
—Sí, pero lo ha sustituido el Líder Snoke.  
—Ahí….nada ha cambiado. Los Jedi siguen extintos; seré la última de ellos.  
—Ciertamente—mintió Shira Ren.  
—Pero debes alertar a tu señor. No me importa que sea un usuario del Lado Oscuro…una nave viva y corales por el espacio…No quiero vivirlo.  
—Eso se puede arreglar—dijo Shira Ren pero no agarró el sable que le ofrecía la anciana, sacó el suyo y lo encendió, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos al ver el color rojo.  
—¡Una Sith!...que desgracia la mía.  
—Soy una Caballero Ren. Somos otra secta del Lado Oscuro—dijo Shira levantando el arma y la anciana miraba los ojos de ella y sonrió.  
—Pero tú…lo puedo ver…no estuviste con ellos al principio…tienes algo de Jedi dentro de ti.

Shira Ren giró el sable de luz, cortándole el cuello de la anciana, quien cayó al suelo. Shira Ren estaba furiosa, odiaba recordar ese momento.  
"Terminaste con ellos porque necesitabas sobrevivir"  
—¡Cállate!—vociferó a aquella voz en su mente.

No era una Jedi, eso se acabó cuando los Caballeros Ren atacaron el templo. Su maestra, Shyndella Vor le mostró el verdadero camino de la Fuerza: el Lado Oscuro. Había estado tan equivocada de los preceptos de Luke Skywalker. Si no la mataron en aquella carnicería, fue por su maestra Vor, conocida como Shant Ren.  
No todos los aprendices más jóvenes murieron en aquella masacre; la mayor parte fueron secuestrados y adoctrinados, uniéndose a las filas de los Caballeros Ren.  
Aquella anciana estaba en sus desvaríos, ¿nave viviente? Eso era imposible, estaba totalmente loca. Shira Ren le dio la espalda cuando su comunicador sonó.  
—Shira Ren—exclamó y escuchó la voz de Kylo Ren.  
—Shira, la maestra Shant Ren nos está llamando para una reunión de última hora.  
—Iré lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Bin Prime, Balmorra  
** La tierra tembló violentamente, el cielo crujía de los veloces cazas TIE avanzado y Alas—B.  
—¡A cubierto!

Finn se tiró al suelo mientras sentía la tierra y pequeñas piedras caer por su rostro. Alzó la vista, un grupo de soldados de asalto corrían por el asfalto de la ciudad de Balmorra, se cubrió tras una pequeña barricada y abrió fuego.  
—¡A la retaguardia!—vociferó un hombre, pasando los treinta y con visibles cicatrices en el rostro, su mano estaba vendada pero se podía observar una mancha de sangre.  
Finn ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, le parecían horas desde descansaba en su camarote en el campamento hasta que una alarma le puso en los pies en el piso.

La Primera Orden había llegado a Balmorra con la intención de sorprenderlos pero no esperaban que ellos ya estuvieran esperándolos.  
Había cazas TIE luchando en el cielo celeste del planeta, caminadores AT—AT que disparaban contra los edificios mientras las torretas de protones de la alianza disparaban contra los caminantes.

Balmorra era un planeta que estaba en manos imperiales, de grandes industrias, tomarla sería dejar a la Primera Orden desvalida. Bin Prime es la capital del planeta y el lugar donde se libraba la batalla, la Resistencia tenía que llegar al Centro Gubernamental para terminar con la batalla, ya que ahí se concentraba la mayor comunicación con la Primera Orden.  
Un hombre, con la frente sangrante se colocó a los costados izquierdos de Finn, apoyados en un muro, disparando a los soldados que aparecían en la esquina.

Dos soldados enemigos sujetaban una pequeña ametralladora, el general sacó una granada termal y lanzó con toda sus fuerzas, provocando una fuerte explosión que retumbó los oídos de Finn; los soldados yacían muertos y el arma, totalmente inoperativa.  
Corrieron hacia la calle y una lluvia de disparos cayeron hacia ellos; el soldado de la frente sangrante cayó al suelo, muerto mientras Finn se lanzaba al suelo, colocando a la espalda de un deslizador derruido.  
—¡Goran! ¡Stubber! ¡El lanzacohetes!—bramó el general, los dos corellianos avanzaron rápidamente mientras colocaban una rodilla al suelo, Goran cayó muerto antes de disparar y Stubber disparó contra un edificio, las tropas tuvieron que cubrirse para protegerse de los escombros y fuego. Nuevamente Stubber cargó su arma y volvió a disparar, la lluvia de láseres ya había cesado.  
—¿Estas bien?—preguntó un zabrak, con la cara sucia de tierra y ceniza a Finn.  
—Si—dijo—Podemos hacerlo.  
—Claro—dijo el zabrak, apretó los dientes y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, la pequeña tropa corrieron hacia un tapcafé totalmente abandonado y con las lunas rotas. Se metieron rápidamente al local, la mayoría sacaban sus cantimploras y saciaban su sed. El general avanzó por el local, observó a un droide camarero destruido en el suelo y las mesas volcadas.  
—Estamos cerca, soldados—exclamó el general Valmant—He logrado mantener comunicación con el Líder Cobalto del escuadrón Cobalto, tienen al enemigo a raya.  
—¿Estamos ganando, general?—preguntó un abednedo con un parche en el ojo.  
—Lo estamos arrinconando, el resto de pelotones están cerca del Centro. Un poco más, soldados y esto habrá acabado. Recuerden, luchamos para recuperar Coruscant y la paz en la galaxia.

Los soldados se inspiraron y siguieron a su general hacia la salida, a lo lejos divisaron como un AT—AT caía al suelo en medio de explosiones, avanzaron en tropel rápidamente, una barricada se interponía en el medio de la calle donde estaban los soldados de asalto.  
—¡Fuego! ¡Que no queden más esas cabezas de cubeta!

Se cubrieron tras unos sacos de arena, sirviéndoles de barricada, Finn se tiró al suelo y se arrastró, sacó una granada termal y lo lanzó.  
Una explosión y los soldados de asalto saltaron por los aires, el moreno se asomó y el zabrak le instó a seguir.  
—Estamos cerca—dijo el alien de cuernos en la cabeza, Finn podía divisar el enorme edificio, en la puerta estaba una tanqueta, ocupando el espacio.

Los disparos de protones hicieron que los soldados de la resistencia retrocedieran. Ellos ya no eran los únicos, un batallón de valientes wookies y otro pelotón de soldados llegaron al escenario.  
Los wookies rugieron de furia, dos de ellos levantaron sus lanzacohetes y apuntaron a los lanzacohetes pero dos disparos rápidos, acabaron con sus vidas.

Finn le pareció ver un resplandor plateado, se deslizó tras el pequeño muro de barricada para observar y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, la capitana Phasma estaba ahí en el escenario de la batalla, ella era la responsable de la muerte de los wookies.  
Phasma vio a Finn y lo apuntó, arrojando sendas ráfagas rojas contra él, el joven se cubrió apretando los dientes.  
—Sí que te odia ese capitán—dijo el zabrak y Finn lo vio.  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Ezznak Keri.  
—Finn—se presentó y el zabrak asintió para luego cubrirse con las manos el rostro, el piso tembló levemente tras el disparo de protones de la tanqueta.  
—Entonces ¿eres tú el que desertó de los imperiales?  
—Sí—dijo Finn.

Los wookies volvieron a rugir con furia y corrieron hacia la tanqueta, envalentonados y ciegos de la furia, disparando contra los imperiales. Varios cayeron muertos y pero uno llegó hacia la tanqueta y rodó una granada termal.

Los pocos wookies se lanzaron al suelo, al igual que los imperiales. Phasma se cubrió y sintió el ruido de la explosión taladrar sus oídos.  
—¡A la carga!—gritó el general Valmant a sus soldados y junto con el otro pelotón emprendieron una carrera, Finn lanzó un grito de guerra e iba en dirección a la capitana Phasma.  
—Traidor idiota—susurró y lo apuntó.

Finn disparó contra ella, la general se cubrió y abrió fuego contra el moreno tuvo que esquivar.  
Estaba al descubierto, ella estaba protegida contra un muro saliente, supo que era un error salir asi contra ella, el resto de sus compañeros disparaban y unos caían al suelo sin vida.

Fin se apoyó en el muro y se deslizó como una sombra, subiendo las escalinatas rápidamente hasta llegar al rellano donde le sorprendió la capitana Phasma, golpeándolo en la cara con la culata de su rifle.  
Atontado, cayó al suelo, Phasma lo apuntó y el moreno en el suelo, barrió con las piernas y ella cayó al suelo.  
—¡Morirás traidor!  
—¡Hoy no es el día!—gritó Finn y Phasma se puso de pie, viendo cuán grande era, sacó su bastón y golpeó al soldado. Finn parpadeó y esquivó por los pelos otro golpe, detuvo otro movimiento con su rifle laser y le dio una patada en el abdomen, ella gruñó del dolor; el moreno siguió dándole más golpes a la mujer de la armadura cromada.

Retrocedió y lanzó contra Finn, tumbándolo al suelo; totalmente inmovilizado; la mujer levantó el bastón eléctrico, dispuesta a romperle la cabeza.  
—¡Lata cromada!

Phasma giró su cabeza y movió su cuerpo, el disparo le dio en el lado izquierdo de su casco cromado, agrietando el visor y cayó a al suelo.  
Gemía del dolor, se retiró el casco y Finn pudo observar con horror una gran mancha de sangre en su rostro pálido; el joven moreno agarró su rifle y le golpeó en la cabeza de la mujer.

Cayó al suelo, desmayada; donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo, había una gran mancha roja y sangrante.  
—Vamos.—apremió el zabrak, Finn corrió hacia él hacia el Centro Gubernamental.

Los soldados de asalto que quedaban dentro del Centro, viendo las grandes pérdidas, decidieron rendirse.  
Con las manos en la cabeza, salieron en tropel hacia el exterior.

La Alianza de Sistemas libres, después de varias horas de guerra, habían logrado una gran victoria, el segundo al mando de las tropas imperiales; pidió al general Valmant una retirada para curar a sus heridos.

Él aceptó, Finn observó cómo dos soldados de asalto llevaban a la Capitana Phasma en una camilla flotante, colocándola en un transporte.  
Estaba cansado, y vio al zabrak acercarse a él. Él le había salvado la vida.  
—Gracias—dijo el moreno.  
—De nada. Es mi deber como soldado, siempre cuidándonos las espaldas.

Fin asintió y miró al horizonte, donde el sol se ponía; confiaba que la guerra terminase lo más pronto posible; quería ver a sus amigos. Pasar un tiempo relajado y distrayéndose con algo pero ahora no era el momento.  
Se preguntaba si Poe ya había llegado a Caamas y si Rey llegó a la base.  
—Bueno, ya habrá momento para pensar en ello después—se dijo mentalmente Finn.


	5. Emboscada

**disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Rey se encontraba en el vestuario, ya tenía puesto el uniforme de piloto de un azul oscuro, sentada en el suelo; tenía los ojos cerrados; meditando. Su mente estaba vacía y dejaba que la Fuerza fluyese en ella; sintió a cada ser viviente que estaba en la base.  
—" _La Fuerza siempre estará contigo"_

Una voz resonó en su mente, y tuvo una visión de la Fuerza: vio una inmensa pradera donde se alzaba un gran templo, alrededor de aquel edificio estaban un grupo de personas, con capuchas marrones; como si custodiaran algo.  
—" _El conocimiento…la historia milenaria de los Jedi…"  
_ — ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Rey a la voz de su mente.  
— _Ossus._

Rey abrió los ojos de golpe y vio una figura azulada, que la miraba atentamente, un hombre anciano de barba blanca.  
— _Rey…no eres la última de los Jedi._

Aquel hombre desapareció ante los ojos de la joven Jedi, dejándola confundida y preguntándose quien era él. Pero lo que si estaba segura es que su voz ya lo había escuchado una vez.  
Se puso de pie y miró a la puerta, admitía que tenía ganas de ir a ese planeta, muerta por la curiosidad pero sabía que no podía abandonar el escuadrón. Varios contaban con ella; solo esperaba sobrevivir y acabar con la guerra para irse a aquel planeta.  
—¿Estas bien?  
Rey se giró, una chica de ojos rasgados la observaba, la joven Jedi la reconoció; ella era Jessika Pava.  
—Estoy bien—exclamó mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa—Estoy algo nerviosa.  
—Todos lo estamos—dijo Jessika reconociéndolo y asintiendo—Yo espero que sea una batalla rápida.  
—¿Tú lo estás?  
—Un poco pero no dejo que me domine por completo—dijo Jessika—Confío en mis habilidades y en las de mis compañeros. Podemos hacerlo.  
—Sí, tienes razón—dijo Rey asintiendo y Jessika sonrió.  
—Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Rey como sabrás.  
—Jessika, pero puedes llamarme Jess.—exclamó la piloto extendiéndole la mano, Rey se la estrechó.  
—Entonces, vayamos a buscar a nuestras naves.  
Las dos mujeres salieron del vestidor, con los cascos bajo sus brazos.

* * *

Dos destructores estelares dejaron atrás el salto hiperespacial, adentrándose aún más en las Nieblas Transitorias, sabiendo muy bien que entraban en territorio hapano, neutral al conflicto.

El comandante Salvio Dunster, a bordo del destructor Estela Azul, se le veía tranquilo al cruzar el territorio. El cumulo de Hapes era una agrupación de cientos de estrellas dentro del territorio del Borde Interior. Para él, era un atajo para sorprender al enemigo.  
Salvio Dunster vio una pequeña nave patrulla, plateada y pequeña comparada a los destructores estelares. No le tomó importancia.  
—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Hapes?—preguntó a uno de sus controladores.  
La pregunta sorprendió a su oficial.  
—Señor ¿está seguro que quiere llegar a Hapes? No nos conviene acercarnos mucho a su espacio.  
—Estamos en su espacio. Son órdenes de nuestro Líder Supremo; debemos tomar Hapes para tener un puesto de avanzada.

El oficial se quedó en silencio pero sin convencerse del todo. Los hapanos eran buenos defensores de su territorio y poseían fabulosas naves.  
—Señor, se acerca una nave de reconocimiento hapano. —Dijo un controlador— E intenta comunicarse con nosotros.  
—Abre un canal—dijo el comandante y en el generador de holos, apareció una figura azulada de un hapano.  
—Destructor imperial, no tienen permiso para entrar al territorio del Consorcio de Hapes. Dense la vuelta y váyanse.  
—Negativo—cortó intempestivamente y se digirió a su oficial—Fuego.

No hubo réplicas, nadie se opuso y el Estela Azul disparó contra la nave de exploración hapana.  
—Señor, intenta comunicarse con nosotros.  
—No quiero hablar con nadie—dijo Dunster— Ordene al destructor Aplastasoles que dispare también.  
Los dos destructores abrieron fuego contra la solitaria nave hapana hasta convertirla en polvo estelar, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Dunster.  
—Nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Prepare el salto al hiperespacio hacia Hapes.

Los dos destructores dieron un gran salto hacia su destino, encontrándose con una flota de naves de tipo dragón hapanos. Dunster se quedó boquiabierto y su oficial rompió el silencio.  
— ¿Es Hapes?  
—No, señor, estamos en Ukio—dijo el controlador.  
Ukio es uno de los planetas que conforman el Consorcio de Hapes y es en donde se construyen la mayoría de la flota hapana.  
Dunster supo que era inútil luchar contra todos ellos.

* * *

 **Caamas**

El Sueño Rebelde y la Sombra de Mara, ambos destructores estelares, dejaron atrás el salto subluz, sobrevolaban sobre Caamas.

Rik Castinhall, a bordo de la Sombra de Mara, observaba a los dos destructores estelares enemigos que se acercaban lentamente.  
—Nos estaban esperando—dijo Sabine Wren, a la espalda de Rik.  
—Ahí abajo está su pequeña base. Debemos tomarla.  
— ¿Ahora?  
—Primero tengamos algo de acción—dijo Rik cruzándonos de brazos—El Sueño Rebelde lanzará a su escuadrón Espectro para el ataque y es ahí cuando nosotros ayudaremos al destructor a atacar. Mandaré un equipo abajo—y se giró hacia la mandaloriana—Anda preparando a tus mejores soldados.  
Sabine asintió y se dio la media vuelta.

Los Ala-X negros con una banda naranja en los laterales de la nave, sobrevolaron por el espacio, los TIE avanzados salieron por debajo del destructor estelar.  
—Formación cuña—exclamó Poe.

Las Ala X hicieron su formación de punta en lanza y el escuadrón enemigo empezó a disparar.  
—Espectro Tres y Espectro Cuatro; despliéguense a la derecha.  
—Recibido, Líder Espectro—exclamó Jessica Pava, girando a su nave junto con Cadway, un abednedo.  
— _La Fuerza está contigo_

Rey cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, escuchó la voz de su madre en su mente; la Fuerza fluyó en ella. Un caza enemigo se acercó a ella y lo pulverizó; jaló el timón hacia arriba para dar una vuelta completa; su droide astromecanico, una unidad BB de serie 4, lanzó varios pitidos.  
—Los vi—dijo Rey, BB-4, de apariencia similar al droide de Poe con la diferencia de que este tenía el color gris con blanco.

Un Ala fue pulverizado, el Sueño Rebelde y el destructor imperial empezaron a atacarse mientras Rey salvaba a un compañero suyo de morir.  
Un TIE salió de la nada, en medio una explosión y fue tras la joven Jedi. La chica lo evadió pero la nave enemiga no se rindió en perseguirla, Rey dio una vuelta; lo sondeó con la Fuerza y se percató que en esa nave estaba Kylo Ren.

El Caballero Ren hizo una gran maniobra para sacarse de encima a dos Ala-X, exterminándolos. Rey apretó los dientes, disparó contra él para evitar que Kylo convirtiese en polvo estelar a Temmin Wexley.  
La mente de Rey empezó a buscar a Kylo Ren, buscando el enlace que los relacionaba como familia, porque a pesar que ella odiaba admitir, eran primos.  
—Digna hija de tu padre—escuchó la voz de Kylo Ren en su mente—Pero dime ¿quieres morir en el espacio?

Rey no le contestó y fue tras él, Kylo Ren esquivaba sus disparos y dio una gran volea.  
—Pongamos fin a esto, Kylo Ren. Esto es entre tú y yo—dijo Rey mediante enlace mental a su primo.  
—Tienes razón—dijo Kylo Ren—Espero que esta vez no me decepciones como la última.

El TIE de Kylo Ren esquivó a un Ala de manera imposible para un piloto normal; y fue hacia el planeta. La joven Jedi se aprestaba abrir un canal para hablar con el líder Espectro cuando vio que el Sueño Rebelde destruía un destructor enemigo.  
—Poe ¿has visto ese TIE irse a Caamas?  
—Sí, lo vi. Es un buen piloto; odio admitirlo—dijo entre regañadientes.  
—Es Kylo Ren.  
Un silencio entre ambos.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
—Ir tras él—exclamó Rey.  
—No, Rey.  
—Lo haré, Poe. Esto tiene que acabar.

Cortó la comunicación, su droide pitó una advertencia y la chica lo calmó, lo tenía controlado; Kylo Ren estaba solo y confiaba derrotarlo esta vez. Enfiló su Ala hacia el planeta.  
Poe apretó los dientes, su droide; BB-8 lanzó varios pitidos que el piloto interpretó como preguntas.  
—Es Rey, se fue a Caamas a perseguir a Kylo Ren. Sé que ella puede defenderse, lo ha hecho toda su vida y es una Jedi. Pero me preocupo por ella; no puedo estar tranquilo.

Su Ala esquivó otro ataque y descendió bruscamente, vio que el otro destructor imperial empezaba a retirarse. ¿Ellos maniobraban una retirada?  
Se aprestaba a comunicarse con la Sombra de Mara cuando observó que salía una nave transporte e iba hacia Caamas.  
—Sombra de Mara ¿me copia?—exclamó Poe.  
—Te copio—exclamó una voz femenina.  
— ¿Una nave transporte ha salido de ustedes?  
—Sí, Rik Castinhall ha mandado un equipo de exploración.  
—Está bien—dijo Poe- Rey esta ahí, seria genial que la buscasen.

Rey no tuvo problemas al aterrizar en el boscoso planeta caamasiano, su droide pitó.  
—Quédate, BB-4. Solo ten lista la nave ¿sí?  
El pitido del droide hizo que Rey interpretase como una afirmación, se quitó el casco y el chaleco azul, quedándose con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco.  
Mantuvo el sable de su madre en su mano, avanzó varios metros por la espesura del bosque, sintiendo la presencia del hombre oscuro, más y más intensa.  
Buscó relajarse, despejar su mente y no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Sentía calor en el cuello y la garganta seca. Este era su tercer enfrentamiento contra él, miró su antebrazo protésico, aferrándose con fuerza el sable de su madre.  
— _Retírate.  
_ —No, madre. Debo terminar con esto—exclamó mentalmente.

Llegó al claro del bosque, donde estaba Kylo Ren; con el sable cruz encendido y con el casco puesto. Rey vio el sable de su abuelo en el cintillo del caballero oscuro.  
—Nuevamente nos vemos, Rey—dijo Kylo Ren— Ahora ya recuerdo más de ti. En la Academia…tu madre y tu potencial en la Fuerza.  
—Todos esperaban de ti, Ben—dijo—Ahora solo eres maldad.

Detrás de un árbol, aparecieron dos caballeros Ren más, sorprendiendo a Rey.  
—Veo que te sorprendes ¿no esperabas a ellos, verdad?—exclamó Kylo.

Los dos caballeros Ren, avanzaron lentamente, posicionándose a la espalda de Kylo Ren.  
—Era una trampa—masculló Rey.  
— _¡Vete!  
_ —No huiré, madre—pensó Rey.  
—Ahora es el momento que tomes una decisión, Skywalker—exclamó el maestro de los Ren—Únete o muere.  
—Nunca me iré con ustedes.  
—Mátala—exclamó Shira Ren.

Rey encendió su sable de luz y detuvo el embate agresivo de Kylo Ren, se separaron y volvieron a golpear las armas con fuerza. Los dos caballeros miraban la contienda sin intervenir, Kylo Ren extendió la mano para estrangular a la Jedi pero la joven chica lo repelió y lo empujó con la Fuerza.  
Se deslizó y volvió a mover su sable de luz, en la cual Rey lo boqueó, dio un salto a la espalda del maestro Ren y el caballero oscuro evitó una estocada dando un giro rápido.

Los dos caballeros oscuros estaban impresionados por el espectáculo que ofrecían los dos espadachines, la aprendiz mostraba mucha agilidad en los movimientos, bloqueando los golpes certeros y estocadas.  
Rey contuvo el sable por encima de su cabeza y mediante la Fuerza, se elevó para propinarle una patada en la cara de Kylo. Retrocedió aturdido y la aprendiz Jedi giró su espada para apuñalarlo pero Kylo, levantó su mano para atacarla con los rayos de la Fuerza.

La joven aprendiz se protegió con su sable de luz, conteniendo el poder de los rayos. Varias piedras fueron contra ella.  
La Jedi las destruyó con su sable y levantó su mano para detenerlas en el aire y se las devolvió.  
Kylo Ren se lanzó en una veloz carrera con el sable de luz quemando el pasto y levantó con fuerza, estrellando las dos armas, produciendo un leve destello. El caballero Ren no aguantó más y desenvainó su bastón de cortosis.

Solamente los maestros Ren podían tener el privilegio de usar un sable de luz como Kylo Ren. Shira Ren, a pesar que aún no era maestra, usaba un sable por ser la segunda al mando de Kylo Ren.  
El resto de los Caballeros Ren usaban armas como bastones electrificados y espadas de cortosis.

Rey rodó en el suelo para esquivar un ataque del caballero Ren, Kylo estaba furioso por la interrupción.  
—¡Zenk Ren! Por todos los huesos del emperador ¡No te metas!  
—Quiero ayudarlo, señor. Está tardando mucho con esta Jedi.  
—Déjalo, Zenk. Está jugando con su presa—dijo Shira.

Rey giró su sable de luz y lo colocó por encima de su cabeza y los pies ligeramente separados.  
—¿Por qué no vienen de a dos?—los retó.  
Kylo Ren rio por el comentario de la Jedi.  
—Tu excesiva seguridad será tu perdición. No nos retes, chatarrera.

Zenk Ren y Kylo giraron sus armas y se lanzaron contra ella. Rey bloqueó con su espada y dio una volea para esquivar los embates agresivos, en el suelo hizo un barrido con su espada, quemando el pie de Zenk.  
Kylo Ren bajó con fiereza su arma pero la Jedi lo detuvo mediante la Fuerza y empujó al suelo al otro. Zenk cayó y Kylo Ren dio una media vuelta para darle una estocada la Jedi y lo repelió.  
Zenk, cojeando, se puso de pie y movió su arma para atacar por la espalda de la Jedi.  
Rey se giró para lanzarle su espada hacia el pecho del caballero Ren, atravesándole y rápidamente atrajo con la Fuerza el primer sable de su padre.

El sonido de ignición del sable de luz, enfureció a Kylo Ren; extendió su mano derecha para atacarla con los rayos de la Fuerza.  
Rey contenía los rayos, sentía el calor y la vibración de su espada; extendió su mano para atraer la espada de su madre y con ambas manos, contenía los rayos.

Avanzaba lentamente, Kylo Ren apagó su arma para usar su otra mano. Los relámpagos eran intensos y encegadores; Rey siguió avanzando estoicamente a pesar que una vez más escuchó la voz de su madre instándola a retirarse de la escena de la lucha.  
Ya estaba muy cerca de Kylo Ren, con las armas cruzadas y apretando los dientes; podía sentir el odio y la ira en él.

Estaba muy cerca y sin previo aviso, movió sus sables como molinete, rebanandole el brazo de su enemigo y luego lo estampó contra un árbol.  
Kylo Ren gimió del dolor mientras se agarraba el muñón quemado, Rey avanzó se acercó hacia él, con el corazón palpitándole.

Kylo Ren estaba apoyado con la espalda al árbol, sintiendo el calor de los sables de ella, alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro, oculto tras su casco, se levantó.  
—Hazlo.

Escuchó el sonido de un sable de luz encenderse, sin girarse, supo que se trataba de Shira Ren.  
—Aléjate de él. Ahora es mi turno, chatarrera.  
—Debo acabar con esto—dijo Rey sorprendiéndose por su palabra y se preguntó si eso no era algo oscuro.  
—Acaba conmigo, estoy desarmado y herido, ya no supongo un peligro para ti—dijo Kylo Ren— Hazlo, prima.  
—Mi único primo era Ben Solo y está muerto.  
—Apaga tu sable, Shira.

Una voz resonó en el ambiente, una presencia oscura y poderosa se sintió en el ambiente, Rey se giró, encontrándose con otra figura oscura.  
Shira Ren apagó su sable e hizo una reverencia, alejándose dos pasos atrás.

Rey bajó los brazos, preguntándose quien era la recién llegada, sabía que era una mujer al sondearla con la Fuerza.  
—Fascinante lucha, jovencita. Derrotaste al maestro de los Ren. Digna Jedi…y digna hija de tu padre.  
— ¿Quién eres?  
La mujer oscura avanzó unos pasos, su casco enteramente negro sin ningún tipo de adorno miraba fijamente a la Jedi, levantó ambas manos para retirase el casco.  
Un rostro femenino adulto, cabello gris y tez acanelada, un punto rojo en la frente y los ojos amarillentos centellaban al observar a Rey. Era una chalactana.  
—Soy Shant Ren y no soy caballero, soy Maestra de los Ren…como Kylo.  
—Shyndella Vor—murmuró Rey con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. La mujer que tantas veces había oído nombrar hacia acto de presencia. Ella era la responsable del ataque al Templo Jedi de Luke.


	6. Pasado

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS le pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

 **21 DBY  
** _Se deslizaba por el césped, como si fuese una serpiente de cristal de Yavin IV. Se apoyó tras una pared de duracero y con la Fuerza, dio un gran salto hasta que sus manos tocaron el borde. Se aupó y mantuvo el cuerpo pegado al techo.  
La mujer se deslizó, oculta con la Fuerza, lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Ellos, ellos habían matado a sus compañeros Jedi; no pudo lograr comunicarse con Luke y no tenía más remedio que tomar la justicia por su propia mano._

 _Ya había ocultado a su hija en Jakku, su planeta natal. Ella no recodaría quien era a partir del día siguiente y esperaba terminar con el trabajo pronto para buscarla.  
Llegó al final del techo, donde vio la nave negra con alas curvas. No podían ser Sith, ellos ya llevaban años extintos, tal como lo contó Luke._

 _Habían pocos de ellos y reconoció a varios aprendices, con las cabezas mirando al suelo, avanzaban compungidos, liderados por un guerrero oscuro._

 _Apretó los dientes de la indignación, los iban a adiestrar en el Lado Oscuro y no lo iba a permitir.  
Los aprendices desaparecieron de su vista y atrás quedaron dos personas; ella los analizó con la Fuerza, sentía que los conocía de alguna manera. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensando en su próximo movimiento._

 _Pensó en Luke y en los dos Jedi que no se encontraban en el Templo: Shyndella Vorr y Ben Solo. Al igual que al maestro Jedi, tampoco pudo contactar con su sobrino y con la maestra Jedi. Era el momento de actuar, se encaramó por el borde y saltó._

 _Ayudada por la Fuerza para amortiguar su caída, cayó con las rodillas flexionadas y se puso de pie.  
_ — _¿Qué tal?—dijo Mara Slade, los dos guerreros se giraron; uno se quedó como estático pero el otro se retiraba el casco, revelando un rostro femenino, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.  
_ — _Mara Slade—exclamó la mujer—¿Sorprendida?  
Mara no lo podía creer, ¿ella había traicionado a los suyos?  
_— _No…no…no puede ser—exclamó Mara, mirando de hito en hito a Shyndella Vor  
_ — _Tú conocías a Shyndella, pero ella está muerta; yo soy Shant Ren—exclamó la mujer oscura y miró a su acompañante—Retírate el casco, que ella vea tu rostro._

 _El mencionado, levantó sus manos y retiró el casco, revelando un rostro joven.  
_ — _Tía Mara…debes irte.  
Mara quedó totalmente destrozada al ver a su sobrino.  
_— _No, Ben. No me digas que…  
_ — _Tuve que hacerlo, tia Mara. Yo solo busco el verdadero poder que me prometió el Líder Snoke. El tío Luke teme que mi poder se desate, por eso hacía que mi entrenamiento fuese lento.  
_ — _El Lado Oscuro ofrece grandes habilidades, serás un gran Caballero Ren, Ben Solo. Aún más grande que tu abuelo, Darth Vader.  
_ — _¡No, Ben! ¡Tú tío te ama! No nos traiciones de esta manera.  
_ — _Quiero poder, tía Mara. Quiero terminar el trabajo que inició mi abuelo. Estoy seguro que sabes muy bien que lo admiro.  
_ — _Ben; no hagas esto—exclamó Mara, mirando a su sobrino con profunda tristeza—No le rompas el corazón a tu madre.  
_ — _Mi nombre ya no es Ben. Ahora y en adelante, soy Kylo Ren. Solamente hay una manera de terminar con esto, tía Mara. Los Jedi son el mal; debes unirte a nosotros o morir._

 _Shant Ren asintió.  
_ — _No te ciegues a las mentiras dichas por Skywalker, Slade._

 _Mara Slade negó con la cabeza, sacó el sable de luz de su cintillo. Odiaba tener que hacerlo; sentía el lado oscuro recorrer por el cuerpo de su sobrino, tenía que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
_ — _Perdóname, Leia—pensó Mara—No me iré al Lado Oscuro; yo como Jedi; debo detenerlos; la galaxia no se verá nuevamente sumida en la oscuridad—exclamó mientras sus sable se encendía.  
_ — _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Kylo Ren—exclamó Shant— Acabala; es una Jedi._

 _Kylo Ren encendió su sable de luz, dudó en atacarla. Mara no solo era su tía, también la consideraba una amiga, era la madre de Kira; su prima a quien le tenía afecto.  
_ — _Lo siento, tía Mara. No puedo decepcionar a mi nuevo maestro, debo cortar todo lazo que me ate a la luz._

 _Kylo Ren avanzó rápidamente, girando el sable de luz verde. Las armas chocaron frontalmente, Mara empezó a atacarlo de forma agresiva, una rabia controlada haciendo retroceder a su sobrino._

 _Kylo Ren esquivó a un costado y Mara lo empujó con la Fuerza; cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Rodó antes que Mara lo apuñalase.  
_ — _Siento la ira en ti—dijo Kylo Ren—Eso no es común en un Jedi._

 _Mara blandió el sable a la izquierda, Kylo Ren no podía doblegar a su tía y el pánico empezó a nominarlo. Furioso, empezó a embestirla pero su tía, bloqueaba sus estocadas.  
Luke la había enseñado bien, Mara Slade era una buena contrincante y Kylo Ren, a pesar que había asesinado Caballeros Jedi en el Templo, no podía hacer retroceder a su tía.  
Shant Ren frunció el ceño, Mara era demasiado para Ben; el chico apenas era un aprendiz y ella, una curtida maestra Jedi. Se concentró en ella, buscó en su corazón lo que más amaba en el mundo.  
Kylo Ren trastabilló y cayó de espaldas nuevamente, Mara Slade estaba determinada a aniquilarlo. No permitiría que ellos buscasen a su hija.  
Mara sujetó con firmeza el sable de luz mientras aguardaba a Kylo Ren; el aprendiz oscuro se puso de pie y provocó una onda de la Fuerza, tirando de espaldas a su tía. Mara se puso de pie de un salto y vio a una niña con las ropas rotas y el rostro sucio con leves cortes. No entendía como Kira, su pequeña niña, estaba ahí.  
_— _¡Mamá!_

 _Mara, aún aturdida por la visión de su hija, bajó el sable de luz hasta que sintió un quemazón en el centro del pecho. La imagen de Kira desapareció, ocupando en su lugar, Kylo Ren. Soltó un gemido, sus ojos marrones verdosos miraron a Kylo, los ojos de él miraron a su tía con cierto temor. Kylo Ren retiró el sable de luz verde y silenciosas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la maestra Jedi  
_ — _Lo siento, tía._

 _Shant Ren había usado una técnica de la Fuerza, había creado una imagen falsa de Kira sobre el rostro de Kylo Ren. Ella realmente no estaba ahí, ocasión que aprovechó el aprendiz oscuro para asesinar a su tía, distraída y confundida por la imagen espejada.  
Mara Slade cayó de cara al suelo, sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia Luke y a su única hija, la luz de sus ojos fue apagándose lentamente._

 _Kylo Ren sintió a su tía morir. La confusión empezó a dominarlo, apenas daba crédito a lo que hizo.  
_ — _Kylo Ren, vamos. Necesitas terminar tu Ren, sin decir nada, guardó su sable en su cinto y se encaminó hacia el interior del hangar._

* * *

 _-.-  
_

 __Shyndella Vorr sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Rey, avanzó unos pasos, la joven Jedi levantó su sable de luz.  
—Al fin tengo el privilegio de conocerte, Rey Skywalker. Eres poderosa en la Fuerza; debes entender que estás en el camino equivocado. El verdadero camino…  
—No—interrumpió Rey—Ustedes buscan solamente el poder y someter a los inocentes. Nosotros solo buscamos el bienestar, mantener unida a la galaxia.  
—Una lástima—negó con la cabeza Shant Ren—Si no te unes…  
—Ya lo dejé en claro; soy una Jedi; como lo es mi padre y como lo fue mi abuelo antes de mí.

Shant Ren apretó los dientes y sonrió.  
—¡Rey!

Rey se giró, y vio a Poe, de pie con blaster en mano; Rey no entendía que hacia él.  
—¿Poe?  
— _¡Cuidado!  
_ Vio a Kylo Ren blandiendo su sable de luz; ella se movió a su izquierda pero no fue lo suficiente rápida; sintiendo una quemazón en el hombro.  
Cayó al suelo, retrocedió y se puso de pie. Le ardía el hombro, su vista fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba el piloto, pero él no se encontraba ahí. Entendió.  
"Shyndella Vorr hizo un truco ruin para distraerme…": Rey recordó la frase que dijo su madre cuando se vieron en Jakku.  
—¿Qué has hecho?  
—Solo proyecté una imagen que coloqué en el rostro de Kylo Ren; una técnica ancestral. Solamente tuve que ver tus sentimientos que guardan en tu corazón—emitió una risa burlona—Tan bien entrenada pero no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos; algo muy básico.

Rey ardió en ira; apretó con fuerza su sable de luz; deseosa de matar a aquella mujer. Shant Ren sacó la empuñadura de su arma, un hilo luminoso cayó con suavidad en el suelo.  
—Siento tu ira, Skywalker ¿sabes que asi fue como murió tu madre? Ella pensaba en ti en todo momento, fue fácil proyectar esa imagen por la cual, Kylo Ren la asesinó.  
—Te mataré—dijo Rey—Eres una vil ponzoña; engendro de Sith.  
—Shira Ren, lleva a Kylo a la nave y váyanse, yo me encargo de la chatarrera—dijo Shant girando su cabeza hacia la Caballero Ren; ella solo asintió, Kylo Ren se apoyó en ella. Los dos salieron tras la espesura del bosque.—Venga a tu madre, Jedi. Si me matas, el Lado Oscuro habrá triunfado.

Blandió su látigo de luz y lo agitó hacia ella; Rey lo contuvo con su sable. Saltó y sintió el golpe en su mejilla derecha; la maestra Ren levantó una mano y rayos azules fueron tras la joven Jedi.  
Ella encendió los dos sables para contenerlos y la dama oscura, agitó su látigo dándole en el brazo, produciéndole una llaga.

Rey estaba herida; le ardía el hombro y el brazo. Buscó serenarse en la Fuerza mientras rodaba en el suelo, buscando esquivar los golpes de ella. Shant chasqueó su látigo y lo blandió, Rey lo sujetó con el sable de su madre y con el otro, se lo lanzó hacia ella.  
Shant Ren lo agarró en el aire, tiró el látigo hacia atrás, provocando que Rey se diera de bruces en el suelo. Blandió su látigo, hacia la espalda de ella.

Rey sintió varias veces el golpe en su espalda, chillando del dolor; se puso de pie y lo agarró con su mano protésica.  
El látigo de luz se tensó, la piel sintética se derretía mientras el olor a circuitos quemados le llegaban a las fosas nasales; se empezó a verse chispas. Rey avanzó con gran velocidad hacia su rival, con el sable encendido.

Shant se giró y con el sable de luz que tenía en la mano, apuñaló el muslo de Rey.  
Cayó al suelo jadeando. Su antebrazo protésico ya no le respondía; sintiéndose perdida; se arrastró de espaldas.  
—Tienes miedo—dijo Shant Ren y le tiró el sable—Vamos, ponte de pie; que me estoy divirtiendo.

Rey se puso de pie y casi cae, su muslo a duras penas podía sostenerla; agarró los dos sables con su única mano; uno lo guardó en el cinto mientras el otro lo encendía.  
Blandió el látigo; Rey se movió para esquivarlo y el dolor de su muslo se acentúo. Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y no se podía mover. Abrió los ojos con terror, recordando aquel momento en Takodana cuando Kylo Ren la inmovilizó con la Fuerza.

Shant Ren se acercaba, dispuesta a ponerle fin a su vida; Rey buscó serenarse y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.  
Se escuchó disparos y Rey cayó al suelo. Una mandaloriana flotaba en el aire y aterrizó junto a la joven Jedi.  
—Ha llegado la caballería—exclamó Sabin Wren, apuntando con dos armas a la dama oscura. Un grupo de contrabandistas aparecieron en el bosque.—Esta herida, sujétenla.

Rey sintió como la cargaban y vio la armadura roja despintada de Sabine.  
—Ten cuidado.

Sabine abrió fuego contra Shant Ren, ella se movía ágilmente, esquivando los disparos. Y blandió su látigo, dándole en el casco de la mujer.  
—Vaya…eso estuvo mal—exclamó Sabine—¡Retrocedan!

Un hombre rubio y un nautolano sujetaron a Rey, llevándola de a hombro a hombro. Todos los contrabandistas abrieron fuego mientras retrocedían. Shant podría detener los disparos pero eran demasiados; tenía que cubrirse tirándose al suelo.  
Rey levantó su brazo y usando la Fuerza, tiró dos robustos arboles al suelo, bloqueando la salida a la dama oscura mientras retrocedían. Tal esfuerzo mental sumado a los intensos dolores de sus heridas; se desmayó.

El grupo llegó al claro, donde estaban el Ala-X y el navío transporte.  
—¿Quién se llevará el Ala-X?  
—Yo—exclamó Sabine guardándose las dos pistolas—Grevik; encárgate tú de manejar el transporte. Nos iremos al Sombra de Mara.  
—Entendido—exclamó el hombre rubio.

El droide BB-4 pitó y la mandaloriana subió al caza de combate; se retiró el casco, que tenía una larga línea quemada; y se puso el del piloto.  
Chasqueó los dedos y puso las manos en el timón; el Ala X se elevó, se inclinó a la derecha levemente y finalmente en un rápido despegue, ya se encontraba en los cielos, seguido de la nave transporte.  
Una vez que se encontraron en el espacio exterior, Sabine observó varias naves de la Alianza; el destructor imperial ya no se veía por ningún lado; eso significaba que había logrado una victoria.  
—Capitana Wren ¿me copia?  
—Te copio, Grevik.  
—¿Ese de ahí no es Centralia?  
—Efectivamente—exclamó Sabine— Centralia tiene mejor equipamiento médico, lleven a la chica ahí. Yo iré a la Sombra de Mara para reportarme ante nuestro señor Castinhall.  
—Copiado, corto.  
Sabine Wren enrumbó el Ala hacia el destructor estelar mientras la nave transporte iba raudo hacia la estación espacial Centralia.

* * *

 **Aargau  
** En la región del Mundos del Núcleo del sistema Zug, muy cerca de Coruscant; se libraba una intensa batalla entre las fuerzas calamaris y la Primera Orden.

El Puño de Acero se posicionó por encima del planeta Aargau y disparó contra un crucero calamariano.  
La nave de la Alianza fue destruida en una gran explosión, y detrás del destructor estelar, aparecieron más naves. Los calamarianos no se iban a rendir; debían tomar Aargau pero lo veían complicado.

Soont Irard, General Imperial que con los últimos meses, fue ganando notoriedad. Reemplazando al desaparecido General Hux, lideraba la defensa de Aarganau.  
Soont Irard volvió a mirar el mapa holográfico, que le mostraba las tácticas del combate.  
—Se están separando, general—dijo un oficial. Irard se masajeó la barbilla.  
—Hay que "encerrarlos". Que el _Almirante Vularen_ y _Orgullo Imperial_ vayan a los costados. Nosotros con el _Bastión_ , iremos al frente.

Siguieron las instrucciones, los destructores estelares rápidamente se movieron de sus sitios. El escuadron calamariano fue diezmado en cuestión de segundos.  
—Los dos cruceros calamarianos que quedan están por huir.  
—Déjalos ir. El enemigo debe saber que no pueden pasar por aquí.  
—Sí, general—exclamó su oficial.

El general imperial se puso de pie y caminó por la pasarela, observando la vasta galaxia y las infinitas estrellas. El diezmado escuadrón enemigo se posicionaron junto con los dos cruceros calamarianos y saltaron al hiperespacio.

Sabía que vario estarían en desacuerdo de haberlos dejado escapar; pero a él no le importaba. No le veía el sentido de iniciar una masacre, exterminar a cada uno de ellos. Porque a pesar que era el enemigo, admitía que ellos eran valientes.  
Su padre fue un almirante del Imperio, cuando aún el Emperador estaba en el poder. Cuando los rebeldes ganaron esa batalla de Endor, ocasionando que el Imperio se fragmentase; su padre junto con los demás líderes del Imperio, fueron a refugiarse en Bastión, por la cual empezaron a llamarse Remanente Imperial.

Al poco tiempo se alejó de ellos, por no estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas, como la sugerencia de construir una súper arma.  
Fue a la Ascendencia Zyn, donde se estableció. Fue con el tiempo que empezó a ganarse reconocimiento, convirtiendo la Casa Irard, la más respetada de la Ascendencia. Y él, empezó como piloto de la Ascendencia para luego servir al Remanente Imperial.

Soont no estaba de acuerdo con la súper arma; era algo innecesario y creía que había métodos mejores para controlar a la población, no inducir al miedo. Esas opiniones suyas siempre las guardó para sí.  
—Señor—exclamó el oficial y el mencionado se giró—El Líder Supremo Snoke desea hablar con usted.  
—Iré.

Snoke dirigía todo esto, Snoke fue unos de los oficiales que reunió en Bastión y responsable que Coruscant no cayese en manos de la Rebelión.  
Irard deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la guerra acabase; hacia casi un año que no veía a su prometida, quien vivía en la Ascendencia.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones, encendió el generador de holos donde apareció el rostro del Líder Supremo.  
—General Irard ¿Cuál fue el resultado de la batalla?  
—Hemos logrado una victoria.  
—Excelente—dijo el Líder Supremo—¿Han sido exterminados?  
—No, señor—exclamó Irard—Ellos emprendieron una huida; nuestros enemigos deben saberlo; no son invencibles.  
—Bien—exclamó el señor oscuro mientras torcía los labios en un gesto de desagrado.  
—Ellos han logrado una alianza, Líder Supremo. La Resistencia y lo que quedaba de la Nueva República. Esto solo los retrasará pero tarde o temprano, intentarán ir a Coruscant.  
—Ciertamente—exclamó el Líder Supremo— Que el Orgullo Imperial se queden en este sistema. Tú y el resto de la flota, irán al sector Coruscant. Debemos defender con todo lo que tengamos. Estás a cargo de esto, general Irard.  
—A sus órdenes, señor—exclamó el general imperial dando una leve reverencia. El holo se apagó y el hombre se dio la vuelta, regresando al centro de control.

Habida logrado una victoria pero la gran victoria sería que la guerra acabase e irse con los suyos, a olvidarse de todo, a olvidarse del Imperio.


	7. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker, maestro Jedi y héroe de la rebelión, miraba el gran espacio de la galaxia y las innumerables estrellas.

Rey se enfrentó a Shant Ren y si no fuera por la intervención de Sabine Wren, ella no hubiera sobrevivido al combate. Shant en el pasado era conocida como Shyndella Vor, una chalactana talentosa en la Fuerza, fue una de sus primeros aprendices. Ella tenía un gran espíritu aventurero, en uno de esos viajes habría conocido a Snoke donde cayó al Lado Oscuro.  
Luke no podía recordar en que momento la chalactana ya era una Caballero Ren y no porque no pudo detectarla antes.

Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeándose y su vista fue hacia su hija, que yacía en una cama con sábanas blancas. Tenía un parche de bacta en la mejilla y un droide médico comprobaba el funcionamiento de su antebrazo protésico.  
El droide medico se acercó hacia donde estaba el maestro Jedi.  
—Sus heridas están siendo curadas por los parches de bacta. Su antebrazo protésico ha sido completamente reparado, añadiendo otra capa de piel sintáctica. Pero por razones que desconozco, sus signos vitales están muy bajos. Estará en observación.

Luke asintió, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hija: estaba en trance curativo; a simple vista uno podía interpretar que se encontraba en coma, cuando en realidad, ella estaba curándose sus heridas, ya sea física o mentales.  
—Gracias. Entiendo perfectamente—exclamó Luke al droide y se sentó. El droide se alejó unos metros para ocuparse de otros pacientes, el maestro se masajeó la barbilla cuando ingresó un piloto de forma intempestiva.  
—Rey—exclamó Poe acercándose rápidamente hacia su cama, vio a Luke y lo saludó.  
—Ella está bien—exclamó el maestro Jedi después de darle un asentimiento con la cabeza, como modo de saludo.  
—Vine tan pronto cuando me he enterado—exclamó el experimentado piloto, tocándole la mano a la joven Jedi. — ¿Sabe que le ha sucedido?

Luke miraba su hija y alzó su vista hacia el piloto.  
—Se enfrentó a una Maestra Ren.  
— ¿Ren?  
—Los Caballeros de Ren son una orden de usuarios del Lado Oscuro. Kylo Ren es uno de ellos, estoy seguro que lo conoces.  
—Sí, lo conozco—exclamó el experimentado piloto con un tono amargo.  
—Una mujer llamada Shant Ren atacó a Rey—dio un suspiro—No tenía idea que iba estar ahí. Rey no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.

Poe Dameron frunció el ceño.  
—Ella me dijo que vio a Kylo Ren y bajó al planeta.  
—Ese fue un error. No debió bajar; debió sentir que era una trampa—exclamó el veterano Jedi. El piloto apartó un mechón de la cara de Rey. Luke no necesitaba usar la Fuerza para saber lo que sentía el hombre por su hija.  
— ¿Eres Poe Dameron, verdad?  
—Sí, lo soy.  
—Conocí a tu madre. Shara Dameron.  
—Ahora lo recuerdo—exclamó el piloto—Mi madre me habló de ti, recuerdo que me habló del árbol sensible a la Fuerza que le regaló.

Luke asintió lentamente.  
—Pero ¿tú creciste ahí verdad?  
—Sí—exclamó el piloto—No hay días que no la extrañe. Pero sé que ella estará orgullosa de mí. Ella me inspiró a ser un piloto y defender la galaxia. Sé que ahí tuvo su Templo Jedi; estoy seguro que era al otro lado del planeta.  
Luke asintió; el hogar de los Dameron quedaba muy lejos de la Academia de Luke, por la cual estaba seguro que el árbol de la Fuerza no sufrió daño alguno.

Rey abrió los ojos lentamente y se los frotó. Poe se inclinó levemente hacia ella.  
—Hola… ¿estás bien?—preguntó el piloto y la chica asintió.  
—Me siento mejor—exclamó, sintió el tacto de Poe en su mano y lo presionó suavemente.  
—Me alegra oírlo—exclamó Luke.  
—Lo siento, padre—dijo Rey apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, su cabello lacio cayó sobre su rostro, apartándolo suavemente después—Mi madre me decía que abandone la lucha. Pensé que podría hacer frente a Shant Ren.  
—Aún no eres lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarte a ella—dijo Luke mirándola casi con severidad—Debiste hacer caso a Mara.

Rey se sintió mal, su humor cayó en picado y se peguntaba si estaba a la altura de la circunstancias.  
—No sé si pueda con esto.  
—Rey—dijo Luke esta vez suavizando su rostro—Eres talentosa en la Fuerza. Sé que has bajado a Caamas para buscar a Kylo Ren. Él te atrajo a una trampa; sondea tus posibilidades. Estos momentos son cruciales, ya que él y Snoke buscan atraerte al Lado Oscuro.  
—Padre…ya me está abrumando ser yo la heroína la galaxia—exclamó la joven cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.  
—No estás sola, Rey; yo estoy ahí—exclamó Poe.  
— ¿Lo ves? Mi intención no es sentirte responsable de que solamente tú podrás derrotar a la Primera Orden. Eso es imposible—exclamó Luke—Poe y el resto de la Alianza nos ayudarán en esta ocasión— Luke tocó el hombro de ella, acariciándola—Yo me enfrentaré a Snoke; tú entrenamiento es insuficiente para enfrentarte a él.  
—Padre…  
—Maestro Skywalker ¿más entrenamiento no sería posible?  
—No hay suficiente tiempo, Dameron. Se nos está agotando el tiempo; la Primera Orden está acorralada y es ahora cuando debemos dar el golpe. Los Jedi siempre tendrán el enfrentamiento como última alternativa: el líder Supremo Snoke es demasiado peligroso para estar vivo—exclamó el maestro Jedi y volvió su vista hacia su hija—Descansa, Rey.

Luke abandonó la habitación, Poe Dameron se sentó y ambos se miraron.  
—Te veo capaz de arrancarle las orejas a un gundark.  
— ¿Cómo fue la batalla?—preguntó la Jedi sonriendo.  
—Ganamos y todos están aquí. La mala noticia es que no pudimos tomar Aargau.  
— ¿Sabes algo de Finn?  
—Él está viniendo aquí—sonrió Poe—Le fue bien en Balmorra. El equipo técnico se quedó ahí pero el batallón vendrá aquí.  
— ¿Cuándo será el próximo movimiento?  
—Oye, poco a poco—exclamó Poe con una sonrisa—Están esperando que todos se reúnan aquí para una conferencia entre los líderes. Tardará un poco por la cual estos días será un pequeño descanso y un entrenamiento en el simulador.  
—Bueno…debo serenarme—exclamó Rey y presionó suavemente la mano de Poe y lo miró fijamente—Podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?  
—Sí, podemos lograrlo. Tengo entendido que estamos igual a aquella vez cuando el Imperio se aferraba a Coruscant. Esta vez, si lograremos ganar—exclamó con seguridad, la sonrisa de Rey contagió al piloto, quien se levantó—Descansa, dama Jedi; aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos, piloto—le guiño un ojo pícaramente, Poe sonrió y abandonó la estancia. Rey nunca había sentido tanto calor, mucho más que en Jakku.

* * *

Kylo Ren se despertó agitadamente, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndolas y restregándose los ojos.

Se hallaba en su habitación, sobria y ligeramente iluminada por los rayos solares del planeta Coruscant. Bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, su antebrazo protésico.  
Se dejó invadir por la ira y el odio hacia la joven Jedi. Ella nuevamente lo había humillado: le había cercenado el antebrazo a partir del codo. Si no hubiese sido por el dolor que le causaba el brazo cercenado, no hubiera fallado ese golpe hacia su prima, hiriéndola en el hombro.

Shant Ren le había obligado a retirarse y asi lo había hecho; un acto que lo consideró vergonzoso, abandonar una lucha. Pero esta herido; los droides lograron ponerle una prótesis pero se negó que lo cubrieran con piel sintáctica. Ver el antebrazo robótico era un recordatorio de su fracaso, al igual que la cicatriz de su rostro. Dos fracasos que tendría que vivir.  
—No fracasaré de nuevo—musitó, alguien se agitó al costado suyo, giró su cabeza; observando a su fiel compañera Shira Ren, quien dormía boca abajo. La mano mecanizada pasó por la espalda desnuda del Caballero de Ren. –Al menos la pasé bien—pensó.

Se quedó observando a la mujer y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que apartar esos sentimientos, ya que no eran propios de un señor oscuro.  
Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cómoda, apoyándose con ambas manos; se miró al espejo donde pudo observar la palidez de su tez y grandes ojeras. No aparentaba ser un hombre de treinta y dos años, su apariencia física le daba un aspecto de ser diez años mayor.

Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería terminar el trabajo que empezó su abuelo, Darth Vader y para ello debería eliminar los pequeños resquicios de luz que tenía.  
Giró su rostro hacia la cama y evaluó los sentimientos hacia ella: no había amor, solo atracción…pasión. Con la pasión conseguía fortaleza y con la fortaleza, poder.  
Eso era el código Sith, ya obsoleto por la extinción de ellos pero lo veía útil y nada alejado del código de los Caballeros de Ren. Los Sith y los Caballeros de Ren eran bastantes parecidos pero no eran iguales a ellos.

Los Sith fue una orden milenaria, con numerosos lores oscuros en sus filas en la cual en la prolongada guerra civil Sith, uno de ellos provocó una explosión mental de la Fuerza, ocasionando la muerte de varios Sith y Jedi en Ruusan, sobreviviendo uno: Darth Bane quien luego instauraría la famosa Regla de Dos: un maestro y un aprendiz y el apelativo "Darth"

Kylo Ren sonrió al recordar la historia que le contó Snoke, porque Bane no fue el único que sobrevivió, también lo hizo una mujer: una dama oscura llamada Kandra Ren, quien instauraría la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren, ocultos de los mismos Sith en Ziost, su planeta de origen.

Snoke encontró al grupo desorganizado y casi al borde la extinción treinta y dos años antes de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte y fue el líder de ellos. Ocultó su sensibilidad a la Fuerza mientras era un oficial de la Ascendencia Zyn.

Tras la instauración del Imperio, el Emperador lo convocó a sus filas, siendo el único alienígena oficial del Imperio. Sabia del sentimiento anti alien de Palpatine pero ocultó su poder la Fuerza y la orden de los Ren. Nunca sospechó de ello.

Hasta que encontró a Shyndella Vor, la tentó y habló de la gloria pasada de los Caballeros de Ren hasta caer al Lado Oscuro y luego fue el turno de Ben Solo.  
Kylo Ren asumió el cargo de Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren al asesinar a su tía Mara, un cargo que ostentaba orgulloso y con la conversión al lado oscuro de los jóvenes Jedi, la orden había crecido y estaban por vivir su época dorada como lo hicieron alguna vez los Sith.  
—Buenos días, mi señor.

Kylo Ren volvió a la realidad y nuevamente se giró hacia su cama donde Shira Ren se ponía de pie y se vestía.  
— ¿Has pasado una buena noche?—preguntó Kylo Ren colocándose su túnica negra, Shira Ren esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se ponía sus botas.  
—Eres muy pasional, Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren no dijo nada, se colocó sus guantes y la capa por la espalda; se giró hacia la joven Caballero de Ren, tenía el cabello rojo suelto hasta los hombros, sus ojos amarillos refulgían mientras ella se colocaba sus guantes negros. Kylo Ren admiró su belleza por unos segundos.  
—No te apegues mucho a mí, Shira Ren. Admiro tu lealtad y tu fervor hacia mí pero lo de anoche solo fue un desfogue.

Shira Ren se puso las botas, apartando su rostro para que él que no vea el dolor que le había causado tales palabras. Alzó su mirada y observó los ojos amarillentos de él.  
— ¿Te ofendí?  
—No, señor—ocultó su mentira y Kylo Ren le dio la espalda. El rostro de Shira se endureció y reflexionó. Él tenía razón, no podía apegarse, no podía ir más allá de una simple pasión a pesar que empezaba a tener sentimientos no aptos para un seguidor del Lado Oscuro. Si no quería morir, tenía que eliminarlos cuanto antes.

Agarró su sable de luz, lo tomó entre sus dedos, examinándolo como si fuese la primera vez.  
—Nuestro Líder Supremo nos llama con suma urgencia—exclamó Kylo Ren, apagando su intercomunicador.

.-.-  
Los dos caminaban en silencio, por los pasillos oscuros del Templo, hasta llegar a un salón oval, tras el transpariacero se podía observar los deslizadores y los enormes rascacielos del planeta Coruscant. La sala oval no era muy grande, sentado en el medio se hallaba el Líder Snoke y algunos caballeros de Ren.  
Se le veía disgustado, ellos eran los últimos en llegar, se inclinaron levemente y ocuparon sus asientos, separados.

—Una vez más estamos reunidos—exclamó Snoke y su rostro deformado por las cicatrices se paseó en cada Caballero hasta detenerse en Shant Ren—Agradezco sus lealtades pero no toleraré sus insubordinaciones. Maestra Shant Ren, explícame tu misión en Caamas, creo recordar que no asigné a nadie allí.  
—Era la única forma de detener a la chica Jedi. Emboscarla.  
—Pero no lo autorizó, ejecutó a mis espaldas. —Shant Ren se removió en su asiento incomoda pero no se dejó llevar por la ira.  
—Usted, señor mío, tiene su mente ocupada con la política. Ni tiene el título "Ren" que le identifica con nosotros. No estoy de acuerdo con una alianza con la Primera Orden, debemos actuar por nuestra propia cuenta o nos extinguiremos como los Sith. Le recuerdo que ya hay dos Jedi.

El Líder Supremo sonrió por el comentario de Shant Ren.  
—Tú eras una Jedi cuando te encontré. Yo estoy con la Orden mucho antes que nacieras, insolente.  
— ¿Desea que enumere los sistemas que hemos perdido? Sabemos que están en Caamas, con toda su flota. Corellia está desprotegida y creo que es el momento de atacar.  
—No—Snoke se inclinó en su asiento—Que ellos se acerquen al sistema Coruscant, mis naves los aplastaran y estoy seguro que los dos Jedi al menos intentaran colarse a este planeta.

Shant Ren se quedó en silencio, demasiado furiosa para hablar.  
—Mi señor—exclamó Kylo Ren—Coruscant está protegida con un escudo planetario.  
—Eso no es problema, Kylo Ren—dijo Snoke y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra hacia el maestro de los Ren—Tengo planes y estoy seguro que uno de ellos no te importará.  
— ¿Cuál?  
—Mandaré a dos caballeros Ren a infiltrarse en el Centralia, donde está la líder de la Resistencia, Leia Organa. Si ellos ven morir a su líder, se desmoralizaran y estarán perdidos; y finalmente la victoria será nuestra.

Kylo Ren sintió un vacío cuando escuchó eso, frunció el ceño.  
—Me parece un buen plan—exclamó Kylo Ren, dejó que el odio lo invadiera. Ella no era su madre, no tenía por qué sentir esos sentimientos que le traían más a la Luz.  
— ¿Seguro, Kylo Ren?  
—Completamente, mi señor—exclamó Kylo Ren, era una prueba de Snoke. Lo sabía y prefería que sea asi, no iba a ensuciar sus manos asesinando a la mujer que consideró su madre. Ella era una traidora, todos los que apoyaban a la subversión de la Resistencia.  
—…los Jedi usarán un transporte imperial y asi es como ingresarán al planeta—decía Snoke, quitando a Kylo Ren de sus pensamientos.  
—No debemos subestimarlos—exclamó Kylo Ren—especialmente con la chatarrera.

Snoke asintió y su vista paseó en cada miembro de los pocos caballeros de Ren que estaban en la reunión.  
—Shant Ren, irás a Ziost donde expiarás tus culpas. Por esta vez, tu vida está perdonada pero no habrá misericordia la próxima vez ¿entendiste?  
—Sí, señor—exclamó Shant Ren, ocultando muy bien su furia.  
—Y ahora—exclamó Snoke inclinándose hacia adelante—Kylo Ren avisa al resto de la Orden que deben regresar a Ziost. Esta es una batalla entre yo y la Resistencia. Tú te quedarás a mi lado; ve ahora.  
—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Kylo Ren se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia y se fue tras la puerta de duracero.  
—Ahora, todos váyanse a Ziost a excepción de ustedes tres—exclamó el líder Supremo señalando a Shira, Zallius y Hartz Ren. El resto se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la estancia.  
—Zallius y Hartz Ren, ustedes serán los infiltrados. Ocúltense y tengan cuidado; no la subestimen y ejecuten la orden de asesinato contra Leia Organa—exclamó el Líder Supremo, los mencionados se pusieron de pie e inclinaron con sumo respeto, Shira Ren se quedó totalmente sola, el Líder Supremo movió la mano, invitándola a acercarse.

La mujer hincó una rodilla al suelo, el zyn oscuro le ordenó que se retirara el casco y asi lo hizo. Lo colocó con suavidad al suelo, su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño apretado y bajó la mirada. Sintió la cadavérica mano del Líder sobre su cabeza, se mareó y sintió como algo helado traspasaba su cuero cabelludo.  
—Mi última orden… ¡Matarás a Rey Skywalker!

Shira Ren sintió como si algo pesado le golpease la coronilla de su cabeza, una descarga de dolor cruzó por sus extremidades y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Imágenes vividas pasaron por su mente.  
— _¡Siri, no!  
_ Jadeó con violencia, colocó ambas manos en el piso y alzó la mirada, Snoke la miraba fijamente y sus rastros carecían de cualquier emoción. Se puso de pie tambaleante mientras sujetaba su casco en su mano.  
—¿Rey Skywalker?—preguntó Shira y se miró el antebrazo protésico; ella era responsable que usase una prótesis—A la orden, mi señor. Con gusto la mataré.

Se dio la vuelta, con la mente confundida y odiando a aquella voz que escuchó en su cabeza. Estaba segura que Snoke no habrá sentido esos segundos de debilidad. Se apoyó en la pared, respiró hondamente y se colocó el casco. Dejó que los sentimientos del Lado Oscuro la envolviesen, pensó en Rey y la forma de darle muerte.

* * *

 **En el espacio Caamas, a bordo del Centralia**

La general Leia Organa, la Jefa de Estado de Corellia, Iella Rumarch y el general Gavin Delste junto con el teniente Wes Janson y el comandante Tycho Celchu se hallaban en la sala de reuniones.  
El senador caamasi, Elegos A'kla; un alien de pelaje dorado y ojos violetas, se hallaba sentado al igual que los demás miembros de la tripulación. El caamasiano agradecía el apoyo prestado por liberar su planeta pero siempre demostraba estar en contra de la violencia.  
—Agradezco la ayuda prestada pero vamos a mantenernos firmes en nuestra decisión de no intervenir en esta contienda.  
—Entendemos su punto, senador A'kla—exclamó Jeela Rumarch.  
—Espero con todo corazón que logren una gran victoria en la liberación de Coruscant—exclamó el caamasiano—A mí me gustaría una manera de terminar con el conflicto, sin derramar mucha sangre.  
—Si ellos se rinden—exclamó Wes Janson—Tendrán posibilidades de negociar la paz.  
— ¿Tienen un plan?—preguntó el senador y la general Organa negó.  
—Esperamos que lleguen el resto de la flota restante. Es nuestra única oportunidad de atacar con todo pero estoy de acuerdo con Janson. Negociaremos.

La puerta de duracero se abrió hacia arriba donde ingresó al salón una joven mujer de cabellera castaña: Iella Horn, agente de la CORSEC.  
—Disculpen la interrupción—exclamó la agente—Hemos avistado un crucero hapano en nuestro espacio. El consorte hapano están en esa nave, incluyendo a la Reina Madre Betalian Chal.  
— ¿Han arribado al hangar?  
—Están en el hangar, comandante Janson—exclamó la mujer. Los presentes se miraron entre sí.  
—Creo que deberíamos bajar y preguntar a la Reina Madre que es lo que desea. —dijo Leia.  
—Se me hace raro ¿hapanos aquí?—dijo Tycho.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala de reuniones, la llegada al hangar no les tomó mucho tiempo, Iella Horn se inclinó ante la Reina Madre.  
—El comando de la Alianza, Reina Madre.

La Reina Madre, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, de piel clara y facciones hermosas, sonrió al ver al grupo. Un hombre de anchos hombros se adelantó un paso, él acompañaba a la Reina Madre, al igual que varios hapanos se adelantaron, unos guardias se colocaron a ambos lados, vigilando la integridad física de la pareja consorte.  
—Soy el Príncipe Kason Mul—exclamó el hombre de cabello rojo—Consorte de la Reina Madre y Comandante General del Consorcio de Hapes.  
—Bienvenidos, soy la general Leia Organa—exclamó Leia y decidió presentar al comando—Él es el senador Elegos A'kla, el comandante Tycho Celchu, el Teniente Wes Janson, el general Gavin Delste y la Jefa de Estado Iella Rumarch.  
—Un placer.  
— ¿A que debemos esta visita?—preguntó Iella.  
—Esto les va a interesar—dijo el Príncipe Kason sacando de su bolsillo, un generador de holos; lo encendió y observaron dos figuras de destructores estelares. —Estos estaban ingresando a nuestro espacio hapano. Atacaron a nuestra nave exploradora sin razón alguna y las capturamos—apagó el holo y se irguió—Esta es una guerra que no pueden pelear sola. Hemos decidido dejar nuestro aislamiento y este es nuestro deseo: déjanos luchar a su lado. Queremos ser sus aliados.

Leia sonrió al escuchar. Los hapanos tenían buenas naves y el hecho que capturasen a los dos destructores estelares no le sorprendía. Miró a los ojos del Príncipe Kason y luego a Iella Rumarch, quien no necesitó consultarla.  
—Considérelo hecho.

* * *

 **NA: Sé que no hubo acción este capitulo y me ha resultado un poco largo pero necesitaba explicar muchas cosas.**  
 **No se sabe el origen de los Caballeros de Ren. Para lo que no saben, el punto de inicio del origen de los Caballeros de Ren fue 1000 aby, despues de la batalla de Ruusan. Snoke encontró a los Caballeros de Ren durante los eventos del Episodio I (32 ABY).** **El personaje Elegos A'kla existe en el UE al igual que los hapanos, quien les daré un ligero retcon. Los consortes son originales.**


	8. Superar el escudo

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney. Si me pertenecieran a mí, Jaina, Ben, Kyle Katarn y Mara serian canon.  
**

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde que los hapanos llegaran al Centralia, la Reina Madre Betalian Chan regresó al Consorcio de Hapes mientras su pareja, el príncipe Kason Mul se hallaba reunido con los altos mandos militares de la Alianza.  
Rey, ya totalmente recuperada de sus heridas se hallaba en aquel salón, junto con su padre, el maestro Luke Skywalker.

Leia Organa tomó la palabra, apoyó sus manos en la mesa donde se proyectaba un Holo mapa, puntos que eran planetas y navíos imperiales.  
—Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo del Consorcio de Hapes ante todo el comando. Usted, Príncipe Kason Mul será una gran ayuda en este último tramo de nuestra campaña. Y también al contrabandista Rik Castinhall.

El mencionado solo un pequeño asentimiento, Poe, que se hallaba al lado de la general Organa, cruzó de brazos; Finn se hallaba sentado dos asientos delante de Rey.  
—Acepto sus agradecimientos, general Organa—dijo Kason Mul con una leve reverencia—Estamos muy ansiosos para ayudarles.  
—Bien hablaremos un poco de nuestros enemigos—exclamó la general Organa—La Primera Orden se formó en las Regiones Desconocidas tras la batalla de Endor—mostró el mapa galáctico—Como podemos ver, no tenemos mucha información sobre aquellas Regiones Desconocidas. El problema real era Coruscant, que aún estaba a manos del Imperio. Los imperiales se resistieron y firmaron un acta de no agresión después tres años de asedio.

La Princesa Leia guardó silencio para luego tomar la palabra el comandante Tycho Celchu.  
—Ciertamente, el asedio duró tres años estándar. El Almirante de la flota Imperial firmó un acta de tregua. Las hostilidades se detuvieron, la Nueva República se fundó en el desaparecido planeta Hosnian Prime y nos olvidamos de Coruscant—exclamó con cierta amargura—Leia y yo siempre insistimos que debíamos tener a Coruscant. Aquel almirante luego se proclamó como el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Snoke.

Un piloto de barba extensa llamado Temmin Wexley levantó la mano y le concedieron la palabra.  
—Comandante Celchu ¿Snoke no es un zyn? ¿Cree que la Ascendencia Zyn esté apoyándoles?  
—Ciertamente es un zyn—exclamó Celchu y presionó una holo imagen— Un zyn es un humanoide, facciones parecidas a los humanos con ciertas diferencias—señaló la holo imagen de un zyn—Piel gris, ojos totalmente negros y cabello que pueden variar del blanco o negro— y cambió la imagen algo borrosa del Líder Snoke—Él es un zyn desfigurado de una batalla que desconocemos. Su pregunta, piloto Wexley es no. La Ascendencia Zyn no los apoya.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó Syal Antilles levantando la mano, Tycho esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Snoke ha roto una de las reglas más importantes para la cultura de ellos: no atacar a nadie, si te atacan, tu atacas. Atacó a la flota rebelde de aquel entonces, ocasionando nuestra derrota. Por si fuera poco, ha robado algo de tecnología zyn como los planos de una súper arma.

Hubo murmullos generales pero fueron acallados por Leia y Janson.  
—Esos planos según nos contaron la Casa Ban'urodo, eran para defenderse de una amenaza. Mostraron ciertas reservas al proporcionarnos más información sobre eso, lo único que han confirmado que ellos planeaban usar un planeta como una súper arma.  
—¿La base Starkiller?  
—Ciertamente, estamos hablando de la Base Starkiller. Un proyecto polémico para ellos, que al enterarse que el ladrón fue Snoke, fue declarado persona no grata y se desvincularon de la responsabilidad del proyecto.

El sistema de gobierno de la Ascendencia Zyn lo conformaban las cuatro Casas más influyentes y poderosas: Ban'uorodo, Ofil'ara, Tlanalin'nodo e Irard. Este último fue declarada Casa oficial tras la unificación de la Casa Obena'da.  
El zyn Obena'da dio la bienvenida a un almirante imperial, un hombre llamado Darius Irard. La reputación le precedía, el zyn quedó maravillado de sus habilidades como piloto que lo acogió como un miembro más de su familia. El resto de la familia del zyn lo eligió como cabeza general de la Casa Obene'da cambiando de nombre a Irard.

Los principales cabezas de cada Casa se reúnen para manejar los asuntos de la Ascendencia Zyn. Como una oligarquía.  
—Como sabrán Aargau iba a ser nuestro puesto de avanzada para atacar Coruscant. Esto solo fue un pequeño bache— exclamó Tycho y mostró el mapa holográfico de Coruscant—Este planeta está protegido con un escudo planetario, lo cual nos imposibilita entrar. Una nave imperial tiene que infiltrarse y desactivar los escudos. Una vez desactivados, la balanza se inclinará a nuestro favor, ya que tomando el Palacio Imperial, habremos ganado.  
—Comandante Celchu ¿No cree usted que el Líder Snoke tenga habilidades "mágicas"?—preguntó un soldado quarren, sus tentáculos faciales se agitaron.  
—¿Te refieres si es sensible a la Fuerza?—preguntó Leia—Lo es y eso lo hace peligroso. El maestro Luke Skywalker se encargará de Snoke—exclamó la general, mirando a su mellizo. El mencionado asintió.— Ahora esta es la parte complicada. Vamos a mandar una nave porta tropa a Anaxes, la presencia imperial de aquel lugar es mínima. No tendrán problemas de robar una nave enemiga e infiltrarse a Coruscant. El resto de la flota irá inmediatamente después a Coruscant, les daremos tiempo para desactivar el escudo.  
—General Valmant ¿sus soldados están listos?—preguntó Wes Janson.  
—Sí, comandante.  
—Iré con el comandante Valmant—dijo Luke Skywalker.  
—Cuente conmigo—exclamó Rey, Rik Castinhall decidió tomar la palabra.  
—Si me disculpan, mi nave estará con ustedes en Coruscant pero ella—señaló con la palma a Tathana Wren—Irá a Anaxes. Será muy útil, algunos de mis soldados los acompañarán.  
—Agradecemos su ayuda, Castinhall—exclamó Janson— Esto es todo. Vamos, tenemos una guerra que ganar.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañen—exclamó Leia, y todo el público se pusieron de pie, avanzando a sus puestos.

Finn, Rey y Luke estaban listos para partir, los soldados entraban al transporte de forma apresurada cuando Poe se acercó a ellos corriendo, Luke entró a la nave cuando el piloto ya estaba delante de sus amigos.  
—Buena suerte, eh—exclamó algo agitado.  
—Tú también, amigo—exclamó Finn con una sonrisa—Contaremos nuestras historias después.

Poe sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.  
—Cuídate, hermano.  
—Lo mismo digo—exclamó el moreno mientras daba golpes suaves a la espalda del piloto, se separaron y entró. Rey miró a Poe.  
—Jessica te manda saludos—dijo Poe y Rey sonrió, los últimos días había logrado tener una buena amistad con la piloto.  
—Lo mismo digo—Rey se acercó al piloto y le tocó las manos, acercó su rostro al de él para que sus labios tocasen los suyos. El beso fue corto.  
—Adiós, piloto. Luego te daré uno prolongado—exclamó coquetamente, el piloto sonrió.  
—Adiós, Rey.  
Rey entró a la nave mientras el piloto experimentado daba la media vuelta, a preparar su nave.

* * *

.

Shira Ren se sentó en la cabina de su nave, se quitó el casco y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, el dolor de la cabeza no se le pasaba y reprimió las náuseas que sufría. Tenía que matar a Rey, tenía esa necesidad urgente y no lo podía explicar.  
Al pensar en la Jedi, sentía esa punzada en la frente, como si el mismo Snoke la estuviese apuñalando con una vibrocuchilla.  
Se acomodó en el asiento, empleó la Fuerza para calmar el dolor de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza fluyera dentro de ella.  
Todos los Caballeros de Ren ya se habían ido, Snoke no estaba en el Templo, sintió a Kylo Ren, en la sala de meditación. Y una presencia muy cercana.

Abrió los ojos pero no había nadie en el hangar ni menos en la nave, volvió a sondear con la Fuerza pero esta vez era más intenso, sentía que alguien intentaba formar un lazo de la Fuerza con ella. Abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su vientre, no podía creerlo. Aún no era una persona pero había una vida formándose dentro de ella y sabía que Kylo Ren era el padre.  
Se puso de pie y bajó por la rampa tan rápido como un reek embravecido.

—Kylo Ren  
El mencionado se giró y vio a Shira acercarse a zancadas hasta detenerse unos metros, no llevaba el casco, captaba nerviosismo y confusión en ella. El caballero oscuro se puso de pie.  
—¿No tenías una misión que te encomendó nuestro Líder Supremo?  
—Lo sé—exclamó, sentía temblores en las piernas—Tengo que matar a Rey.

Kylo Ren se enfureció pero no lo mostró ante ella, le dio la espalda.  
—Ya no me importa esa chatarrera.  
—Kylo Ren…ha pasado algo—el mencionado se giró—Solo sondea.

Kylo Ren sentía una presencia, una pequeña presencia en el ambiente y esa presencia provenía de ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a Shira y puso su mano en el vientre de ella.  
—Estás esperando un niño.  
—Sí.

Kylo Ren sabía que era el padre, no había dudas. Sentía el lazo que lo unía a él. Luego sintió miedo al recordar que ella era una Caballero de Ren. Podían matarla por eso y por consiguiente perdería a su hijo. Apretó los puños y Shira Ren captó sus pensamientos.  
—Es peligroso, lo sé—dijo ella—Y tengo la kriffada misión contra esa chatarrera.  
—Yo me encargo de la chatarrera—exclamó Kylo Ren colocando sus manos en sus hombros, su gesto cambió y por primera vez, Shira vio una sonrisa sincera—Rey no es cualquier chatarrera; ella tiene a la Fuerza de su lado y está bien entrenada. Pondrías la vida de mi hijo…  
—Nuestro hijo.  
—Nuestro hijo en peligro—se corrigió Kylo Ren.  
—Snoke me matará si no cumplo con eso.  
—Déjame esto a mí—dijo Kylo Ren—No permitiré que nadie te toque. Escóndete en Ansion. Tengo unos contactos que pueden cubrirte.

Shira Ren frunció los labios.  
—Puedes cubrirme con lo de Snoke. Podré defenderme de quienes intenten hacer daño a mi niño asi que no necesito irme a Ansion. Yo misma buscaré lugares.  
—Entonces es hora que te muevas—exclamó Kylo Ren—Recuerda que esa vida también es mía.  
Shira Ren avanzó a grandes zancadas, dejándolo solo en el gran salón de meditación. Kylo Ren cerró los ojos, decidiendo viajar en la corriente hacia adelante, no hacia el pasado como lo hacía anteriormente.

Vio a su madre siendo abatida por los Caballeros de Ren y no vio a Coruscant en llamas ni naves de aspecto orgánico pero si a uno que se parecía a él, alto de cabellera negra; gobernaba la galaxia con gran autoritarismo; era su hijo como un Caballero de Ren, quien asesinaba a una madura Rey.

Odio esa punzada de dolor de ver a su madre muerta y analizó otra opción; su madre sobrevivía y su hijo se convertía en un Jedi pero Coruscant estaba cubierta de árboles tropicales pero una experimentada Rey defendía la galaxia con gran valentía.  
Apretó los dientes, quería evitar a toda costa esa imagen y busco otra opción. Retrocedió: Se vio a si mismo matando a Rey, su madre lograba sobrevivir al atentado pero Shira Ren moría a manos de un Caballero de Ren llevando a la muerte también a la vida que llevaba en el vientre y las naves orgánicas tomaban Coruscant llevando a la victoria a esos seres de aspecto repugnante.

Volvió a la realidad, jadeando, se quitó el casco para secarse el sudor. No entendía lo que veía, su madre tenía que morir para salvar a la galaxia de esos seres repugnantes pero al menos su hijo seguiría sus pasos.  
Se volvió a sentarse en el suelo y volvió a meditar. Sentía el Lado Oscuro rodearlo y lo abrazó.  
Ya había tomado una decisión al respeto y recordó el mensaje que le dio su antiguo maestro Jedi: "El futuro siempre está en movimiento"

* * *

 **Anaxes**

Tal como lo preveían, Anaxes no estaba muy protegida, el escuadrón Azul se ocupaba de los cazas TIE mientras la nave transporte ingresaba al planeta.

Ladeó a la derecha para esquivar una torreta de láseres.  
—¡Iré a la artillería!—exclamó Finn mientras corría hacia una pequeña cabina.

La nave giró a su derecha, dando la opción al moreno de disparar contra la torreta hasta hacerla estallar. Aterrizó en el hangar y la rampa bajó, saliendo los soldados en tropel, la puerta de duracero se abrió saliendo en ella los soldados de asalto.  
—Todo es tan sencillo—exclamó Rey a su padre, aún dentro de la nave.  
—Sí, pareciera que lo hacen a propósito.  
—¿Puede ser una trampa?—preguntó y Luke se humedeció los labios.  
—Puede que sí o puede que no. No capto que ellos estén por emboscarnos. Eso me recuerda cuando me infiltré en la Luna de Endor, nos dejaron entrar.

Rey observó que los soldados de asalto se rendían, con las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos en el casco.  
—Hay que tener cuidado—exclamó Luke saliendo al exterior, el general Valmant se acercó a ellos.  
—No opusieron mucha resistencia, maestro Skywalker.

Rey y Luke sintieron una perturbación en la Fuerza, una sombra apareció en el umbral, casco negro y un bastón de cortosis.

El Caballero de Ren salió disparado, cortándole el cuello a un soldado de la Alianza, Finn se interpuso disparando al caballero oscuro. Esquivó los disparos y movió su bastón, cortando por la mitad su arma, Finn se llevó las manos al cuello pero lo soltó rápidamente. Rey blandió su sable de luz y se colocó delante de su amigo.  
Los Ala X retumbaron al volar por los cielos de Anaxes, Luke avanzó lentamente con el sable en mano, sin encender aún.  
—Morirán, ustedes dos.

Rey, que juntó las bases de los sables de su abuelo y el de su madre, encendió el extremo que correspondía al de ella. Giró entre sus dedos.  
—Estás rodeado.

El Caballero Ren lo veía muy claro, varios rifles lo apuntaban e incluso una mandaloriana lo tenía en la mira.  
—No me importa—exclamó con desprecio y dio un gran salto, Rey lo bloqueó en el aire mientras Finn se arrastraba en el suelo, saliendo de la línea de fuego. Las armas saltaron chispas y Rey logró controlar los embates agresivos de su rival.

Colocó su sable horizontalmente para bloquear un ataque frontal, giró a un lado y la punta quemó el pie del guerrero. Se apartó bruscamente y Rey dio una voltereta hasta caer a la espalda de él, y sin girarse movió su sable a la espalda.  
El caballero bloqueó el ataque y extendió la mano, Rey se giró blandiendo su sable horizontalmente.  
El olor a carne chamuscada llegó a su olfato, pudo sentir la sorpresa y el horror en el caballero, vio con cierto asco como el cuerpo de él se separaba en dos.  
—Vaya…eso es repugnante—exclamó Tathana Wren—Menos mal que tengo casco para filtrar este olor nauseabundo.

El resto de los soldados se quedaron en sus sitios, demasiados impresionados para hablar, Rey apagó su sable de luz y se lo llevó al cinto.  
—Debemos movernos.  
—Ese transporte nos servirá—exclamó Luke señalando una lanzadera tydirium de color negro.  
—Bien, todos a bordo—recuperó el aplomo el general Valmant y se dirigió a Luke.  
—¿Ella también es una Jedi?  
—Lo es

Todos subieron al tydirium, un zabrak de cuernos cortos se puso al control de la nave. La lanzadera desplegó las alas y alzó vuelo, dejando atrás a los soldados amordazados.  
—Gracias—exclamó Finn a Rey cuando se sentaba su lado.  
—De nada—Rey sonrió contagiando a Finn.

La lanzadera salió al espacio, la esfera marrón fue alejándose poco a poco. El líder escuadrón Azul abrió un canal para hablar con el piloto.  
—Todo ha salido en orden, hasta aquí podemos acompañarles. Ahora en adelante, están solos.  
—Lo sabemos, los estaremos esperando. Corto.  
El escuadrón Azul se apartó de la lanzadera y fue directamente hacia el planeta. El piloto colocó los comandos para un salto al hiperespacio. Las estrellas empezaron a formarse barras y saltó.

La lanzadera podía ver a Coruscant, como una esfera pequeña negra pero rodeada de granes flotas imperiales. El zabrak sentía el sudor en su frente, un destructor estelar se acercaba lentamente, cerrándole el paso. Los escudos estaban activados como el escudo planetario que protegía al planeta de una incursión.  
—Lanzadera, identifíquese.  
—Lanzadera tydirium 3452 de Anaxes—revisó los archivos de la lanzadera—Estamos transportando materia prima.  
—¿3452? No lo esperábamos dentro de cinco horas estándar.—exclamó la voz de un oficial en la radio, el zabrak intentó controlar sus nervios.  
—Nos llegó un holomensajes urgente, cambiaron el horario que no nos dio tiempo de rectificar.

En el destructor estelar Puño de Acero, quien bloqueaba el camino de la lanzadera, estaba el alférez buscando información cuando Soont Irard se colocó a su lado.  
—¿Algún problema?  
—Esa lanzadera está llevando materia prima. El número coincide pero llegan temprano.

Soont Irard miró por la ventana de transpariacero. Vio la lanzadera negra, detenida en la magnitud del espacio.  
—Déjalos entrar.  
—A la orden, general.  
—Sigan su curso y no olviden notificar a sus superiores—exclamó el alférez en la radio del piloto zabrak. Respiró con alivio y enrumbó la lanzadera hacia el planeta.

El mapa holográfico de su cabina, observó que el escudo desaparecía y entró a la superficie. Nuevamente el escudo se volvió a activar, los dos primeros pasos ya estaban hechos y faltaba el más difícil: destruir el generador del escudo planetario, que se hallaba ubicado muy cerca del Senado Imperial.

Aterrizaron en un hangar abandonado pero no tan lejos del lugar donde debían ir. Rey y Luke tenían claro sus misiones, no irían a acompañar al resto a destruir la estación.

Luke miró a los ojos de su hija, que tanto se parecían al de su esposa Mara.  
—Me enfrentaré a Snoke—susurró—Buscarás a Kylo Ren.  
—Quiero ir contigo.  
—No, yo puedo derrotar a Snoke. Tú buscarás a Kylo  
—No sé dónde está ¿y si está con el Líder?  
—No lo creo. Busca el lazo que te une con tu primo y lo encontrarás.

Descendieron por la rampa, todos avanzaron rápidamente por la pista de aterrizaje, el general Valmant observó un grupo de soldados de asalto acercarse a ellos.  
—Comité de bienvenida.

Los soldados empezaron a disparar, los de la Alianza corrieron a cubrirse, Tathana, usando el jetpack se elevó por los aires y sacó dos pistolas. Luke y Rey encendieron sus sables, esquivando los disparos.  
Luke provocó una gran ola de la Fuerza haciendo que los soldados saliesen disparados como muñecos.  
—Veo deslizadores—exclamó Rey—Tomaré uno.

Valmant se acercó al maestro Skywalker.  
—Irán por su lado ¿verdad?  
—Ciertamente, general Valmant. Yo y mi hija tenemos una misión.  
—Entiendo—exclamó el general Valmant y extendió la mano—Espero verlo pronto, maestro Skywalker.  
—Lo mismo digo, general—se la estrechó y fue hacia el deslizador que veía Rey.  
Finn y Tathana se acercaron a ella.  
—Cuídate ¿sí?—exclamó el antiguo soldado de asalto.  
—Tú también, amigo—ambos se dieron un gran abrazo. Tathana fue la siguiente; la mandaloriana tenía la intención de darle la mano pero el abrazo de la Jedi la sorprendió.  
—Nos vemos luego, Rey—dijo la mandaloriana y junto con Finn, avanzaron rápidamente para unirse al pelotón comandando por el general Valmant.  
—¿Estás lista?—preguntó Luke, Rey se subió al deslizador.  
—Sí—exclamó con decisión la joven Jedi; Luke vio en los ojos de ella que estaba realmente lista para afrontar su destino.  
Ambos se subieron en el deslizador, Luke se sujetó en la cintura de ella mientras la joven encendía el trasto. Un rugido les indicó que estaba listo para volar y salieron disparados hacia la salida del hangar.

En el espacio, donde estaban los destructores estelares, aparecieron tras el salto cruceros calamarianos, dos destructores estelares y dragones hapanos. Del destructor Sueño Rebelde, salieron por abajo el escuadrón Espectro liderados por Poe Dameron.

La batalla por el destino de la galaxia acaba de empezar.


	9. Batalla de Coruscant

**Disclaimer: STARWARS pertenece a Disney.  
**

* * *

 ** _21 ABY  
_** _Un muchacho, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y de piel pálida, se acomodaba su morral al hombro, volvió atrás la vista observando los árboles y las aves nativas de la cuarta luna de Yavin. Aún sentía los nervios pero una decisión. Era el único camino para tomar la grandeza que buscaba; odiaba ser conocido como el "hijo de los héroes de la Rebelión", ansiaba labrar su propio nombre, quería ser conocido como Ben Solo; el Jedi más grande jamás conocido._

 _Pero el camino que iba a tomar no era la de un Jedi. Shyndella Vor lo llevaría a conocer a un zyn sabio llamado Snoke.  
Había escuchado hablar de él, sus convicciones e ideas le tentaron y sintió el llamado del Líder de la Primera Orden hacia él. Estaba destinado a grandes cosas como bien le había dicho Shyndella Vor._

 _Miraba la nave transporte, negra y las alas curvas. Ya se había despedido de todos, de su tío Luke, de su madre y de su padre. Frunció los labios al recordar el modo de haberse despedido de él: por medio de un holograma y no personalmente, siempre ocupado en sus cosas.]  
_ — _¿Estás listo, Ben?—preguntó la chalactana al llegar al hangar.  
_ — _Sí—musitó Ben, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y entró a la nave, Ben respiró hondamente cuando sintió una presencia acercándose.  
_ — _¡Ben!_

 _Se giró y vio una niña corriendo a trompicones, usaba el traje tradicional de un aprendiz Jedi.  
Sonrió débilmente y se puso de rodillas para recibir el abrazo de su prima, una niña de seis años llamada Kira Skywalker. Vio a la espalda de ella, a una mujer adulta, de cabello castaño rojizo y una mirada de alerta, se encontraba apartada de los dos aprendices.  
_— _¿No estabas con tu clan, Kira?—preguntó Ben, separándose de ella, Kira algo agitada negó con la cabeza.  
_ — _Tengo hora libre, asi lo dijo la maestra Gu..algo.  
_ — _Gugaltroirn—dijo Ben sonriendo y ella asintió vigorosamente con su sonrisa radiante.  
_ — _Pero escuché que te ibas. ¿Otra vez?  
_ — _Sí, Kira. Esta vez será un viaje largo. Solo estoy buscando el verdadero significado de la Fuerza, una señal o algo. El verdadero camino de la Fuerza.  
_ — _Te extrañaré—dijo Kira bajando la mirada, ella no comprendió mucho lo que dijo Ben. El adolescente alzó con sus dedos la barbilla de la pequeña.  
_ — _Te prometo que volveré.  
_ — _¿Lo prometes?  
_ — _Sí, lo prometo—exclamó Ben Solo poniéndose de pie, Kira sonrió. Y Ben podía sentir la inocencia y pureza en ella, una niña llena de vitalidad y energía. Algo que no sentía en él desde hace mucho.  
_ — _Ahora ven con mi tía Mara, creo que te está llamando—dijo Ben y la pequeña se volteó. Y volvió a ver su primo y movió la mano para despedirse y corrió hacia su madre. Mara Slade cargó a su pequeña, y sin mirar a su sobrino; se fue.  
_ — _Hora de irnos, Ben—exclamó Shyndella Vor.  
Ben Solo asintió y subió a la nave. Le había prometido a su prima que volvería pero estaba muy seguro que no iba a volver. Al menos no el muchacho que ella conocía._

* * *

El otrora Templo Jedi se alzaba ante Luke y Rey, ambos se miraron.  
—Kylo Ren y Snoke están ahí—exclamó Rey y su maestro asintió. Sin decir nada más, los dos ingresaron al templo.

Podían sentir las presencias de los lores oscuros, los lustrosos pasillos se hallaban vacíos. Rey escuchaba voces lejanas en su mente, no entendía lo que decían y sintió una corriente de frio.  
—¿Escuchas eso?—preguntó su padre.  
—Sí, pero es difícil entender lo que dicen. Capto desolación y muerte.  
—El Lado Oscuro ha corrompido este lugar, Rey. Esas voces, son los ecos de la Fuerza, voces de aquellos Jedi que aún no descansan.  
—¿Este es el antiguo Templo Jedi que me contaste?  
—Sí—dijo Luke—Ahora es un templo del mal.  
Llegaron al salón principal del Templo, Luke miraba en dirección a las escaleras. Sin decir nada a su hija, se fue hacia esa dirección.

Rey observó a su padre subir las escaleras y desaparecer por el piso de arriba. Avanzó unos metros cuando una puerta deslizadora se abrió.  
Kylo Ren estaba en el umbral, su casco negro ocultaba su rostro, quien miraba a Rey con un intenso odio.  
—Nos volvemos a ver, Kira—exclamó Kylo Ren.  
—Kylo Ren—exclamó Rey mientras sacaba su sable de luz; se acomodó a un lado con las piernas extendidas y el sable lo colocó frente a su pecho, en forma horizontal; las luces del arma se encendieron. El Maestro de los Ren, encendió su sable con guardamano.

Luke avanzaba calmadamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de duracero, con un movimiento de su mano, la abrió. El Líder Supremo Snoke miraba la ciudad, de espaldas al maestro Jedi; se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara. Luke vio el rostro del Lado Oscuro y el culpable de tantas muertes y la destrucción del Templo Jedi.  
—Maestro Skywalker—exclamó Snoke, su rostro desfigurado esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa—Eres bienvenido al Templo de los Caballeros de Ren.  
—No veo a ninguno—exclamó Luke ingresando al salón, Snoke extendió una mano y el maestro Jedi fue empujado hacia atrás pero se contuvo al final para no salir disparado.  
—Te destruiré, Maestro Jedi.

* * *

Kylo Ren agitó con violencia el sable mientras Rey bloqueaba los embates agresivos del Caballero de Ren. Retrocedió dando un gran salto y con su arma, detuvo los rayos de la Fuerza, con la única mano del maestro oscuro.

Kylo Ren se retiró el casco y lo lanzó a un costado, la joven Jedi podía ver los ojos amarillos y la ira en su rostro.  
—No es necesario hacer esto, Ben.  
—Yo solo quiero salvar la galaxia, Rey. Será destruida.  
—¡Destruida por el Lado Oscuro, Ben!  
—¡Déjame de llamarme asi!

Kylo Ren provocó una onda de la Fuerza, mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse contra una columna y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Con cierto esfuerzo se puso de pie, y con la Fuerza aumentada, salió disparada contra él. Los sables nuevamente chocaron, Rey contenía los embates agresivos de su rival. Lo sondeó con la Fuerza y no había ni una pizca de luz en él.  
Se había entregado por completo al Lado Oscuro, Ben Solo; aquel muchacho que conoció en la cuarta luna de Yavin, ya no existía.

Rey dio un sorprendente giro, propinándole una patada a la cara del Sith y luego dio una voltereta para propinarle otro golpe al abdomen. El hombre oscuro retrocedió con una hemorragia nasal, Rey provocó una onda de la Fuerza, tirándole hacia una columna.  
Se puso de pie y desapareció de su vista. Rey avanzó lentamente, con los sentidos alertas, buscó a su rival por medio de la Fuerza.  
—Rey.  
Se giró a su derecha y vio Finn que se acercaba lentamente, Rey se humedeció los labios y avanzó hacia él.  
—¿Dónde están los demás?

Rey y movió su sable a su derecha, la sombra con el rostro de Finn en el cuerpo de Kylo Ren desapareció; esquivando a tiempo el ataque de la joven Jedi.  
—Un truco ruin, monstruo. Supe que eras tú.

Kylo Ren se enfureció. Rey aprendió mucho de la Fuerza, Luke fue un buen maestro, y sus poderes estaban casi igualados. Pero tenía que evitar a toda costa la destrucción de la galaxia de aquellos seres repugnantes.  
Ambos sables chocaron frontalmente, y solamente con la mirada, empezó a estrangular a la joven Jedi y la lanzó contra la columna, chocando de cara.  
Rey se puso de pie trabajosamente y buscando el aire para sus pulmones; podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Se giró a tiempo para bloquear un embate agresivo de Kylo Ren.  
—No hay redención; morirás—exclamó Rey.

* * *

Tathana Wren sobrevoló la zona y aterrizó en un callejón, se asomó a la esquina donde vio una luz roja parpadeante. Encendió una luz azul; todo estaba en orden y eso significaba que podían salir de su escondite.

Volvió a alzar vuelo cuando sintió los disparos hacia ella, aterrizó con brusquedad al suelo; rodó mientras sacaba sus dos pistolas laser. Finn corrió a apoyarla, disparando contra los soldados de asalto. Podían ver el lugar donde tenían que desactivar el escudo planetario; ya tenían noticias que la Alianza ya había llegado al espacio y libraban una batalla ahí arriba.  
El general Valmant, Finn sacó una granada aturdidora y lo lanzó lejos.

El sonido fuerte y la luz intensa, provocaron que los soldados cayesen a suelo sin sentido.  
—¡Vamos!

Los soldados corrieron a toda prisa hacia el edificio y al llegar, dos grupos se apostaron en ambos lados de la puerta de duracero, un zabrak voló la puerta con una tarjeta explosiva.  
—¡Cuidado!—vociferó un sullustano pero fue demasiado tarde, frente a ellos aparecieron otro grupo de soldados de asalto, provocando la muerte del alien.

Tathana y Finn ingresaron mientras los cubrían; el sensor de temperatura de calor corporal le indicó a la mandaloriana que tendrían visitas.  
En el angosto pasillo, Tathana le sujetó el brazo del soldado de asalto; propinándole una paliza y luego disparó contra otro.

Finn disparaba mientras avanzaba pero la mandaloriana, golpeaba y daba grandes saltos, esquivando con gran velocidad los disparos.  
Dio una gran patada voladora a un soldado mientras el otro sucumbía al disparo de Finn.  
—Vamos, estamos cerca—exclamó Finn, corrieron con los sentidos alertas.

Giraron una esquina y empujaron una puerta de madera; dos oficiales se pusieron de pie y Finn hizo rodar una esfera aturdidora. Los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente y la mandaloriana se acercó a los controles.  
—¿Cuál será?—se preguntó Finn observando los millares de botones y palancas; imágenes holográficas y datapad.  
—Eso tiene solución—exclamó secamente la mandaloriana, sacando sus pistolas y disparó contra los controles hasta hacerlas echar humo.

En el mapa holográfico, que mostraba al planeta Coruscant, desapareció una línea roja.  
—Genial—exclamó Finn con una sonrisa—Lo hemos desactivado.  
—Bien, vayamos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

Amordazaron a los aturdidos oficiales y salieron a toda velocidad del recinto. Esquivaron a duras penas los cuerpos de los soldados de asalto en el pasillo y llegaron al exterior, donde el escuadrón estaba ganando la batalla. Ellos se unieron en la refriega.

* * *

Soont Irard veía impotente como el Centralia destruía otro destructor estelar mientras el otro grupo de destructores se batían en un duelo encarnizado con los dragones hapanos. Se preguntaba como ellos habrán logrado pactar una alianza con los hapanos, siendo tan reservados y aislacionista.  
—Alejémonos de Centralia y mantengan los escudos arriba—exclamó el general Irard. Estaba a cargo de toda la flota e iba hacer todo lo imposible de ganar.

Mientras tanto el Escuadron Espectro liderados por Poe Dameron volvían hacer una gran demostración de vuelo.  
Los pilotos demostraron están sincronizados entre sí, que los pilotos TIE apenas pudieron derribar dos o tres naves.

BB-8 pitó, Poe vio en el tablero lo que le decía su droide, asintió.  
—Lo sé, lo tengo en cuenta. Espectro 2 y 3; despliéguense a la derecha; BB-8, ten listo las bombas de plasma.  
El droide pitó de manera positiva; los Ala X—2J perteneciente a Jessica Pava y Syal Antilles, se desplegaron, colocándose a la espalda de la nave de Poe.  
—Espectros, bomba abajo.

Las naves se elevaron y arrojaron los explosivos sobre un destructor estelar, Centralia retrocedió para cargar nuevamente su rayo mortífero.  
—El escudo planetario ha sido desactivado.  
—Gracias, líder CORSEC. ¿Irás a Coruscant?  
—Exactamente, líder Espectro.  
Los escuadrones corelliano y Azul fueron hacia el planeta, quedando en el espacio el escuadrón de Poe y tres escuadrones más.

* * *

Luke volvió a caer, se puso de pie con dificultad, mirando desafiante al Líder Supremo Snoke, quien levantó los sillones y el resto del mobiliario para lanzarlos al Maestro Jedi. Luke extendió una mano para detenerlos y con el poder de la Fuerza, los objetos se hallaban flotando, comprimiéndose por el poder de ambos hasta hacerlos pedazos.  
—El maestro Yoda te ha enseñado bien—dijo con cierto desdén el líder Supremo—No tienes escapatoria, morirás aquí.  
—No tengo miedo de morir, Snoke—exclamó Luke, levantando la mano para provocar un empujón de la Fuerza. Snoke retrocedió pero no se cayó, usó todo el acopio del Lado Oscuro que podía tener y alzó las manos.  
—Mucha fe tienes en esa chatarrera—exclamó Snoke y de sus dedos provocó relámpagos de la Fuerza. Luke los detuvo con ambas manos; creó un escudo de la Fuerza en sus manos, evitando daños severos pero sentía el calor extremo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza fluyera en él, rodeándolo y absorbió los rayos de la Fuerza.  
Snoke provocó un gran vendaval de la Fuerza, los cristales se agrietaron y los muebles pesados se agitaron violentamente; lanzando a Luke de espaldas y el Líder Snoke volvió a lanzar rayos de la Fuerza hacia el maestra Jedi, más intenso y poderoso.

Luke tuvo que rodar para esquivar los rayos y sintió el peso de la edad en él. Ya no estaba para esos movimientos pero usó la Fuerza para darle fortaleza a su cuerpo. Los rayos lo detuvo con su sable de luz.  
—Los Jedi no regresarán.  
—La llama de los Jedi no se extinguirá mientras esté con vida. Mi hija traerá de vuelta a los Jedi y la galaxia no se verá sumida en la oscuridad.  
—Vaya…pensar que antes, le diste la espalda a tus amigos cuando exterminé a tu patética orden.  
—No los abandoné—dijo Luke, su sable centellaba mientras daba un rodeo por la estancia—Mientras tú y tus lacayos me buscaban; yo buscaba los misterios de la Fuerza: los antiguos templos de los Jedi.  
—Están destruidas.  
—No—exclamó el Jedi con una enigmática sonrisa. Podía sentir como Snoke volvía hacer acopio del Lado Oscuro, el poder aumentaba en él y el maestro Jedi estaba listo para ejecutar una técnica milenaria que aprendió en su viaje de exilio.

Apagó su sable de luz y cerró los ojos, Snoke sentía la Fuerza en su rival, ardiente como la llama y luminosa como la estrella más lejana.  
Un aura luminosa empezó a rodear a Luke, abrió los ojos y levantó las palmas, pequeños rayos esmeraldas chispeaban entre sus dedos. Extendió la mano y entre sus dedos salieron disparados rayos de la Fuerza, un verde esmeralda intenso. Pero eran rayos de la Fuerza luminosa.  
Snoke las detuvo con su mano y empezó a sentirse debilitado al tener contacto con los rayos de Luke. Aquel ataque no buscaba dañarlo y hacerle sentir dolor; solo sentía debilidad.  
Por primera vez, Snoke cayó al suelo jadeando.  
—Los rayos del Lado Luminoso no buscan herirte, Snoke pero si reducir tu vitalidad.  
—¿Sientes placer, verdad?  
—No, Snoke—exclamó Luke— No busco venganza ni obtengo placer en provocarte daño a pesar que tengo motivos para hacerlo.

Snoke se puso de pie y volvió a ejecutar sus rayos de la Fuerza, Luke los detuvo con su sable de luz y avanzó estoicamente hacia su rival.

Sentía el calor y el odio que emanaba del señor oscuro; no se detuvo y Snoke usó la Fuerza para empujarlo, fallando en su cometido.  
El maestro Jedi estaba tan cerca de él, que giró su muñeca y lo decapitó.

El cuerpo inerte del Supremo Líder cayó al suelo con estropicio, Luke se sintió cansado y agotado; se sentó en el suelo, sentía los huesos entumecidos y respiraba con algo de dificultad pero había logrado vencerlo.  
Su muerte no traería de vuelta a Mara ni a la Orden Jedi pero había logrado hacer justicia.

* * *

 **NA: En la Orden Jedi de Luke, existian clanes de estudiantes Jedi. Estos lo conformaban en su mayoria niños, quienes tenian un solo maestro Jedi; tal como lo hacia Yoda en la antigua Orden Jedi. Cada clan formababan como minimo ochos niños.**


	10. La primera de los nuevos

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertence a Disney, yo solo disfruto de mi saga preferida.  
**

* * *

Rey contuvo el sable, podía ver el rosto de Kylo tan cerca, sus ojos amarillos estaban refulgentes de odio.  
"No permitiré que la galaxia sea sumida en el caos" pensó Kylo Ren, las imágenes de Coruscant en llamas y esas extrañas naves cruzaron por su mente.

Rey sintió esas perturbaciones en él y los sables empezaron a soltar chispas, levantaron las manos y las extendieron; sus palmas no tocaron pero sentían el golpe de la Fuerza reteniendo.  
Y el golpe explotó y los dos salieron por los aires; ambos giraron en el aire, con la Fuerza de su lado, tocaron el suelo.

Se abrió a la Fuerza, Kylo Ren sintió las presencias de sus dos subordinados en el Centralia, listos para acometer el asesinato. Apartó esa imagen de su mente y extendió el brazo derecho hacia Rey, donde relámpagos de la Fuerza se dirigieron con gran velocidad hacia la joven Jedi. Ella lo contuvo, colocando su sable en vertical y dio un gran salto, cayó al suelo; tocando el puño en el piso. Una ola expansiva se dirigió hacia Kylo Ren, quien usando la Fuerza, lo detuvo usando su cuerpo.  
Rey se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano; se sentía cansada y la Fuerza la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie; Kylo Ren era un buen rival y también podía sentir el cansancio en él.  
Kylo Ren se lanzó con furia hacia Rey, los sables resonaban en el ambiente, la joven Jedi sabia donde bloquear sus embates, dio media vuelta para sorprenderla y lo bloqueó. Sintió como el Lado Luminoso crecía en ella; y sentía que sus convicciones flaqueaban.

¿Por qué estaba luchando? Salvar la galaxia ¿Acaso eso era el único modo? Una guerra que lleva casi treinta y siete años, muchas vidas cegadas e inocentes en el fuego cruzado. Quería evitar esa visión y tuvo una fugaz visión de Shira siendo abatida.  
Empujó con rabia a Rey, quien retrocedió pero no bajó la guardia; sentía el peligro que corría su madre. Y sintió miedo.

No podía permitirse, no podía irse a la Luz; era el Caballero de Ren más poderoso, sentía el poder del Lado Oscuro de su lado. No iba a tirar a la basura todo el sacrificio que tuvo que pasar, como la muerte de su padre en sus propias manos.  
Pero se sentía inquieto sobre su madre.  
"Snoke jugó con tu mente" una voz resonó en su cabeza, una voz que claramente pertenecía a su abuelo.  
Dio un salto a la espalda de la joven Jedi pero ella, demostrando grandes reflejos, lo detuvo y Kylo Ren se apartó de un salto.  
"Piensa en tu hijo, Snoke lo matará. Lo sabes" Kylo Ren odió que su abuelo tuviera razón; sentía un lazo sobre aquel niño nonato.  
—¡No!—vociferó, Rey lo miró con cautela; no bajó la guardia mientras se adelantaba con cautela, podía sentir un conflicto en él.  
—¿Te estás cuestionando, Ben?—preguntó y el mencionado alzó la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones bajo unas grandes ojeras.—Siento algo de conflicto en ti.  
—¡No hay conflicto!—gritó mientras avanzaba con rapidez—¿Por qué, Rey? ¿Porque quieres que vuelvan los Jedi?  
—Porque los Jedi son el símbolo de la paz y la justicia de la galaxia, es el símbolo de la esperanza. Vida, amor, justicia; el universo no puede verse sumido en el caos y la guerra. Debes parar esto, Ben. Puedo sentir que quieres dejar esto.  
—No lo dejaré, Rey—exclamó Kylo Ren y la Jedi se sorprendió que no la corrigiese—Los Jedi son el mal de esta galaxia. Los Caballeros de Ren es la solución, el modo de arreglar el problema es arrancarlo de la raíz.  
—Cerebro de nerf extremista—exclamó Rey, Kylo Ren se enfureció y corrió con la velocidad aumentada en la Fuerza. Rey no se quedó de pie, ella hizo lo mismo, con la Fuerza, aumentó su velocidad, con el sable en alto.

Kylo Ren sintió a su madre en peligro y bajó la velocidad y la espada; y su mente viajó a la Estación Centralia para dejar un mensaje a su madre por medio la Fuerza.  
Y entonces, al volver su mente a la batalla, vio demasiado tarde la llegada de Rey con la espada en alto. Dolor.  
Abrió los ojos como platos, Rey, con el sable atravesando el pecho del caballero oscuro; observó los ojos de Kylo Ren. Solo esa fracción de segundos, no veía a Kylo Ren…veía a Ben Solo.

* * *

La general Leia se sentía intranquila en la Estación Centralia, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Giró a ambos lados, veía oficiales y a Iella Horn. Respiró hondamente pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Peligro.  
Leia se dio la vuelta, sin decir a nadie; se fue a su oficina. Tenía una sensación que alguien la seguía; sin darse a vuelta ingresó a su oficina. Llegó al escritorio donde se sirvió una taza de caf caliente.  
 _"Vienen por ti ¡alerta!""_.

Leia quedó bocabierta y con los ojos sorprendidos, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz. ¿Su hijo le hablaba por medio de la Fuerza? Estaba totalmente sorprendida cuando la puerta de duracero se abrió, dos humanos ingresaron a la fuerza.  
Uno de ellos intentó empujarla pero Leia se protegió, usando la Fuerza. Sacó su sable laser donde la luz amarilla centelló. Ellos usaban espadas de cortosis y una tercera visita ingresó: Iella Horn, que los apuntaba con su pistola laser.  
Disparó contra ellos; esquivaron mientras Leia retrocedía, uno de ellos se acercó a la agente de la CORSEC con la espada de cortosis en alto, Iella esquivó con gran agilidad, sorprendiendo al Caballero de Ren. Y sintió la Fuerza en ella.  
Leia bloqueó el embate agresivo de su rival y movió la muñeca para amputarlo; seguidamente, lo apuñaló.  
Iella cayó al suelo mientras el general Organa corría para ayudar a la joven oficial pero el Caballero de Ren la derriba con la Fuerza. El sable cae al suelo y rueda.  
—Estas muerta.

Iella, totalmente asustada, extendió la mano y el sable fue directo a su mano. Sorprendida, lo encendió y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero lo único que si estaba segura: tenia entrenamiento en luchas con varas de duracero, supuso que sería algo parecido.  
Sentía que el sable se le podía salir de la mano, detenía los embates de su rival, lo empujó suavemente mientras retrocedía.

Una cosa era enfrentar a criminales armados con varas pero muy diferente era enfrentarse a un criminal con ciertas habilidades llamada la Fuerza. Él se aprovechaba, usaba la Fuerza para desviar los ataques de la agente.  
—La Fuerza vive en ti, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo—dijo el Caballero de Ren mientras las armas chocaron y se veían las caras—Te falta entrenamiento.

Leia se puso de pie y disparó contra el caballero oscuro; el hombre se giró para esquivar los disparos con su espada de cortosis e Iella aprovechó la distracción para apuñalarlo.  
El hombre hizo una mueca de sorpresa y cayó muerto. Leia se acercó temblorosa, hacia Iella, que estaba al borde de los nervios.  
—Babas de Hutt…¿Quiénes eran esos?—preguntó totalmente conmocionada.  
—Caballeros de Ren—exclamó Leia—Debemos alertar a los demás.  
—Sí, claro que sí.  
—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?  
—Creo que se podría decir que la Fuerza me atrajo. Sentí que corría peligro.  
Leia recibió el sable apagado que le ofrecía la agente de la CORSEC y se lo guardó, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y salieron de la oficina. Leia no dejaba de pensar en las palabras dichas por su hijo. Él la había alertado, él salvó su vida y sintió como su vida, se apagaba lentamente.  
Ben Solo había vuelto por unos segundos.

* * *

Kylo Ren cayó de cara al suelo mientras Rey dejaba su sable doble a un lado mientras cargaba el cuerpo caído del hombre y lo colocaba encima de sus piernas.  
Agonizaba, podía ver los ojos cafés de él, levantó lentamente su mano y la joven Jedi, lo agarró y lo presionó suavemente.  
—¿Ben?  
—Está muerto—musitó Kylo Ren, tosió con fuerza y sus ojos se apagaban. Rey se humedeció los labios y sentía que la oscuridad en él regresaba, en menor medida—No tengo perdón.  
—Ben, escúchame…  
—Escúchame tú—tosió sangre e hizo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban—Estoy seguro que salvé a mi madre…pero condené a la galaxia—Rey no lo comprendió ¿a qué se refería con eso?—Maté a mi padre…destruí un sistema entero—Lo…siento.  
Rey, enmudecida, sintió como la Fuerza desaparecía en él. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, puso su mano en los ojos de él y los cerró.  
Fue Ben Solo por unos segundos, volvió a ser él pero al final, murió siendo Kylo Ren.

No se redimió, la joven Jedi conjeturó que se sentía culpable. Culpable por matar a Han Solo, destruir el sistema Hosnian Prime, asesinar a su madre y al resto de los Jedi, dejar casi al borde la muerte a Finn, torturar a Poe y a ella. Un una larga lista de actos oscuros.  
Recordó que él nunca llegó a ser un Jedi, era un aprendiz de Luke cuando cayó al Lado Oscuro, víctima de su propia soberbia.  
Rey se puso de pie y vio a su padre bajando las escaleras; Luke avanzó hacia ella, observando que los ojos de ella estaban ligeramente húmedos y enrojecidos.  
—Volvió a ser él, padre, solo por unos segundos. Cuando lo apuñalé…vi a Ben en sus ojos pero al morir, era Kylo Ren. Siento que maté a mi primo.  
Luke, sin decir una palabra, la abrazó.

* * *

Soont Irard, quien se hallaba en el puente de mando se giró hacia su alférez.  
—¿Alguna señal del Líder Supremo o del comandante Kylo Ren?  
—Negativo, señor—exclamó el alférez—El planeta se quedó sin escudos y la mayoría de los enemigos han entrado al planeta.

Soont respiró hondamente y pasó una mano sobre su barbilla, sintiendo el vello facial. No había otra alternativa, si el Líder no contestaba, eso significaba que estaba muerto. Estaba seguro que en la lanzadera que dejó ingresar iba a bordo un Jedi. Ahora él estaba a cargo y no podía permitir que varios colegas suyos sigan muriendo, debía detener la matanza.  
—Alférez, ordene una retirada hacia Aargau. Todos menos nosotros, cuando se hayan ido; envié una señal de rendición.  
—¿Rendirnos?  
—Es una orden, alférez—exclamó el general frunciendo el ceño—No voy a permitir más masacres. La batalla está perdida, no hay caso de seguir luchando. Ordene también rendición a nuestras tropas en Coruscant.  
—A la orden, General Irard.

Los escuadrones sobrevolaban sobre los edificios de Coruscant, las tropas de la Alianza desfilaban por las calles siendo aclamados por los civiles. Y más naves imperiales salían del planeta mientras más naves transportes de la Alianza, ingresaban.

* * *

En la Estación Centralia, el general Delste observaba los destructores estelares Sombra de Mara y el Sueño Rebelde, sobrevolando por el planeta; el destructor Puño de Acero se acercaba hacia la estación. La guerra al fin había terminado y el general imperial estaba muy dispuesto de firmar el tratado de paz. Se giró y se fue directamente al hangar.

Poe avanzó rápidamente hacia los recién llegados: Rey y Luke. La joven corrió hacia donde estaba el experimentado piloto.  
—Lo hemos logrado—exclamó Poe— ¿Estas bien?—exclamó mientras veía el ligero tono morado en su mejilla, con aire preocupado.  
—No es nada, estoy bien—exclamó Rey, Poe cruzó su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica y sonrió.—¿Cómo estuvo alla arriba?  
—Nada mal.  
—Poe—exclamó Rey, ellos estaban caminando y se detuvieron, la Jedi colocó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del piloto y se enfundaron en un beso prolongado—Te dije que te debía, piloto.  
—Te amo.  
—Lo sé—exclamó Rey, se humedeció los labios— Busquemos a Finn—exclamó, enroscando su mano sobre la mano del piloto.

..  
En la sala de reuniones se encontraba la Jefa de Estado de Corellia, Jeela Rumarch; los dos altos mandos militares de la Alianza, Tycho Celchu y Wes Janson; la general Leia Organa, el comandante Poe Dameron y los Jedi Luke y Rey Skywalker.

La puerta de duracero se abrió hacia arriba, un hombre con barba de tres días y porte militar con capa negra, ingresó custodiado por dos soldados de asalto.  
—General Organa, el general de la Primera Orden, Soont Irard—exclamó el droide protocolo C3PO, tambaleó al avanzar para dar pase al general.

El hombre se inclinó levemente como saludo y avanzó hasta la mesa.  
—Nada me alegra que llevar un acuerdo entre ambas partes—exclamó Soont Irard. Rey observó al hombre, ella se imaginaba alguien anciano y no era asi. Físicamente, tendría la edad de Poe, si era mayor o menor que él, eso no estaba segura. Leia le dio alcance un plastifino, el hombre lo recogió y empezó a leerlo. Cuando terminó, lo dejó en la mesa.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con estos puntos pero quisiera agregar algo más—exclamó, vio que algunas caras se miraban entre sí.  
—Adelante—exclamó la general Leia.  
—Nos iremos a las Regiones Desconocidas y tomaremos estos planetas—sacó un generador de holos donde les mostró un pequeño mapa con los nombres de los mundos: Bastion, Yaga Minor, Borosk, Muunilnst, Ord Sedra, Jaemus y Entralla.  
—Tiene sentido—exclamó Leia. Aquellos mundos había una marcada presencia del Imperio y los habitantes estaban de acuerdo estar bajo el poder imperial. Si ellos deseaban estar bajo el mando del Remanente, los respetaría.

Entre otros puntos del tratado: el Remanente no podían transitar sus naves de guerra sin un permiso oficial, estarían aislados por la cual tendrían que buscar sus propios recursos y la desmilitarización. Soont Irard anunció que él seria el Comandante General del Remanente Imperial, tomando el control de las fuerzas imperiales y respetaría mucho los puntos tratados.  
Se inclinó sobre el plastifino, firmando. Luego de él, le siguió la General Organa y Jeela Rumarch. Y estos dos sellaron el Tratado Rumarch—Irard

* * *

La noche ya caía sobre el cielo coruscanti, todos los cuerpos militares se hallaban en el Palacio Imperial para celebrar la gran victoria sobre la Primera Orden. Luke y Rey se hallaban en la entrada del edificio, enorme y luminoso; podían ver a lo lejos a las personas reunidas: unas bailando y otras sentadas, escuchando la gran orquesta de los bith.  
—Puede que la guerra haya acabado pero creo que lo que nos compete, recién empieza—exclamó Rey mirando hacia la entrada, localizó a Poe y a Finn, quienes se hallaban sentados y con copas en manos. Dirigió su vista hacia su padre.  
—Sí, pero yo diría que esto te compete a ti—Rey lo miró sorprendida—Yo no diría que somos los únicos Jedi que quedan. Rey, tú no eres la última si no la primera de los nuevos.  
—Padre—exclamó la Jedi sonriendo levemente—¿Buscaremos a los sensibles a la Fuerza, verdad?  
—No, Rey. Eso lo harás sola—exclamó Luke y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella— Te ayudaré en algunas cosas que crea conveniente, pero el resto, será a de acuerdo a tu punto de vista y la percepción que tengas. Yo tuve que hacerlo solo, fundé mi Orden Jedi, que ya está extinta. Tú, crearás una nueva y serás la encargada de llevarlo hacia adelante. Eres una Caballero Jedi.

Rey sintió hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, era un gran legado, lo reconocía y se alegraba de ser nombrada Caballero. Pero estaba segura que no estaría completamente sola.  
—Puedo hacerlo—exclamó y dio un asentimiento con la cabeza—Lo haré porque un hombre sabio me dijo una vez "Se hace o no, nunca se intenta"  
—La Fuerza siempre te acompañará, Rey; recuérdalo—y Rey sonrió, volvió su vista hacia la entrada.  
—¿Entramos?  
—Yo estoy viejo para esto—sonrió el anciano Jedi—Anda, relájate ahora porque vendrán cosas grandes después.

Rey sonrió a su padre y lo abrazó. Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo cuando sus amigos la vieron, se pusieron de pie. Los saludó y cuando la música se reanudó, Poe se la llevó a la pista de baile. Ambos se besaban mientras bailaban.  
Luke sonrió y se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el pequeño balcón, alejándose de la entrada y del bullicio, alzó la mirada al cielo, donde volaban los deslizadores.  
— _Hola, Granjero._

Luke se giró levemente, vio la sombra de la Fuerza de Mara, caminaba lentamente. Ella sonreía y Luke, sonrió.  
—Mara, cuanto tiempo.  
—La Fuerza la acompaña, Luke—exclamó Mara—Ayúdala a restaurar la Orden Jedi, amor mío y la llama de la Fuerza volverá a arder en la galaxia.  
—Mara… ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué la dejaste en Jakku?— exclamó Luke y Mara bajó la mirada.  
—No lo pensé bien, Luke. Ella estaba en peligro, sentí que tenía que ponerla a salvo. Abandoné a mis compañeros y me fui a Jakku. Iba a enfrentarme a los Caballeros de Ren pero para eso tenía que dejar a Kira salvo.  
—¿La dejaste y te fuiste?  
—Sí. Pero tenía esperanzas de regresar y no fue asi. Perdóname, Luke.

El maestro Jedi vio el rostro apenado de su esposa. Mara sabía que no debió haberse confiado en que podía derrotar a los Caballeros de Ren.  
—Leia podía haberla cuidado pero no te culpo, Mara. Ella te ha perdonado y te he perdonado. Ahora, Mara; puedes viajar en paz.  
—Gracias, amo mío.  
—No hay muerte, solo es la Fuerza—recitó Luke—¿Me estarás esperando, Mara?  
—Claro que sí, Luke—sonrió Mara—Gracias por guiar y proteger a nuestra niña.  
—Bueno, ya no es una niña, se está volviendo una mujer y ya es una Caballero Jedi.

Mara asintió y se volvió muy luminosa, Luke supo que era el momento de su partida, sintió una llama ardiente del Lado Luminoso. Un torrente de emociones cruzó por su cuerpo y sintió el gran amor de Mara hacia él y hacia su hija.  
—Adiós, cariño—exclamó Luke.  
Mara desapareció en el plano astral, uniéndose de forma definitiva a la Fuerza, tal como lo hiciera Obi—Wan.

Sintió a Leia acercarse, Luke la vio algo pálida y con el semblante triste. No preguntó, sabía que ella aún estaba asimilando la muerte de Ben. Sabía que él había vuelto brevemente para salvarla para morir estando en el Lado Oscuro. El cuerpo de él no se había unido a la Fuerza, por la cual fue enterrado en algún lugar secreto.

Luke abrazó a su melliza y dejó que su calidez la acariciara; su enlace de mellizos se fortaleció y mandó mensajes de fortaleza y amor por medio de la Fuerza. En su lugar, recibió ondas de agradecimiento y amor fraterno.

* * *

 **NA**  
 **Y aqui termina esta historia. Sé que ha quedado algunos puntos abiertos en cuanto sobre los Caballeros de Ren. Los he dejado abiertos por si deseo retomar estos puntos en una historia futura, algo asi como mi propio UE (xD). El principal punto sobre la Primera Orden se cerró aqui y comienza el viaje de Rey de restaurar la Orden Jedi.**  
 **Shira Ren está viva y huyendo de los Caballeros de Ren que buscan asesinarla.  
Leia, despues de la guerra, decide irse a Naboo para descansar, retirandose de la vida politica; acompañada de Chewie.**  
 **Los Caballeros de Ren se han refugiado en Ziost y ahora estan liderados por Shant Ren; escondidos y aislados.**  
 **Bastion es el mundo capital del Remanente Imperial.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia y que la Fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
